


don't listen when i scream

by molochnoe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, selfharm, Селфхарм
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molochnoe/pseuds/molochnoe
Summary: Ойкава знает его маленький секрет, а Сугавара ведется на его провокации. Оба смотрят друг на друга, как на соперников, понимая, что, похоже, испытывают совершенно другие чувства.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 4





	1. польза черных шорт и пустых кабинетов

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит перед тренировочным лагерем, котрый был перед весенними отборочными. Ориентировочно после шестой серии второго сезона. Ломаю канон в это время, захватывая и летний лагерь.

Солнце на улице слишком сильно палит — все это замечают, хотя, на улице еще утро. Танака, вот, машет футболкой, пытаясь хоть немного охладиться. Под слабые потоки воздуха пытается подобраться Ноя, но ему пару раз прилетает футболкой, и он, фыркая, выходит на улицу. 

Наверное, только Хината с Кагеямой, несмотря на их ссору, чувствуют себя прекрасно. Хината мечется вокруг спортзала, радостно прыгая, переодически спотыкаясь о разбросанные им же мячи. Тобио же сидит в углу, окруженный бутылками воды. Не смотрит даже в сторону Шоё, будто его не существует. И это походит на фантастику: на того почти нереально не обращать внимания — слишком он уж яркий и энергичный, по сравнению с остальными. 

Сугавара думает, как бы их помирить. В голову, как назло, ничего путного не приходит. 

— Суга? — от отсутствия мыслей отвлекает Дайчи, который тоже, между прочим, оказывается без футболки. — Поможешь разобрать мячи, пока рыжая бестия не убилась? Я уверен, что позже у нас не будет времени оттирать его кровь. 

Сугу дергает.

— Только хотел этим заняться. — улыбнувшись, выставив руку в одобряющем жесте, Коуши направился по периметру площадки. 

Ни черта он не хотел, конечно, но кроме него — некому. Киеко с Ячи бегают туда-сюда с бутылками воды, Асахи сидит в углу, обняв свои колени. Сугавара, увидев его, вспоминает еще и о том, что неплохо было бы отвесить затрещину ему, за ту негативную ауру, что он излучает прямо перед товарищеским матчем. Это же касается и Ямагучи, который буквально вжался в бедный угол. Сдать бы этого черта с веснушками Тсукки, да, вот только Суга не уверен, что тому сейчас есть хоть какое-то дело до Тадаши. Ну, почему именно Коуши должен разгребать все проблемы? 

А, кажется, нет. Сегодня никого он успокаивать не будет. Энношита замечает беспокойные взгляды вице-капитана и, кивнув в его сторону, как Мать Тереза, направляется в сторону меланхоликов. Блондин облегченно вздыхает. 

***

Две команды жмут руки, приветствуя друг друга и легко улыбаясь. Сугу не то, чтобы тошнит от таких формальностей, но его перетряхивает от улыбок соперников. Они же никогда не общались и не дружили. На прошлом товарищеском все было напряжённо, если так можно выразиться. Разве что искры не летели. Однако теперь они стоят друг напротив друга, натянув раздражающие улыбки на свои рты. Коуши переполняют эмоции — его очень бесит вся ситуация, он боится сорваться, но в голове сидит чувство, будто ему все равно. Он теряется и пытается отвлечься от напора странных мыслей. Прийти в себя получается только с наступлением начала матча. 

Сугавара, конечно, сидит в запасных. Он даже привык. Первый сет отыгрывается спокойно, несмотря на напряженные взгляды Тобио и Ойкавы друг на друга. У них фишка такая? Смотреть на все, что соперничает с ними, как на потенциальную жертву? Хотя, это имеет смысл и Коуши даже задумывается, чтобы перенять у них эту технику, однако вспоминает, что с его внешним видом, да и образом в целом, этот взгляд никак не вяжется. Отстой какой. Как захочешь выглядеть круто — так тебе по стилю не подходит.

Наконец, он заменяет Кагеяму в конце первого сета, когда тот чуть ли не бросается на Хинату, который неудачно выполняет подачу. Мама-Суга идет решать проблемы уровня детского сада, и это его совсем не радует. Он подумывает о том, как бы переложить это почетное звание "Мама всея Карасуно" на Дайчи или Энношиту, но понимает, что, похоже, и на его надгробном камне будет красоваться эта надпись. Ничего с этим не поделаешь. 

Коуши удивляется сам себе — как можно прокрутить столько мыслей всего за несколько секунд, пока он идет к площадке, чтобы, собственно, заменить Тобио. 

— Суга-сан! — радостно приветствует его Танака, а остальные собираются вокруг него и хлопают по спине и плечам. И Сугавара им тепло улыбается. 

— Так, всё, давайте по позициям. — все расходятся на свои места. Вице-капитан идет к сетке, встречаясь взглядом с Ойкавой Тоору. 

— Мистер Бодрячок! — тот давит лыбу, но в глазах огонь ни то презрения, ни то вызова. — Столько не виделись, а ты даже не поздоровался! 

На провокацию реагировать глупо. Суга видит его насквозь, наверняка, как и тот его. Ойкава давит больше морально, чем физически, хотя и тут Тоору его опережает. Коуши даже становится немного обидно. Тот по всем параметрам в несколько раз лучше него будет. Сугавара не без запинки осознает, что повелся на провокацию добровольно, допустив мысли о превосходстве капитана Сейджо. Парень фыркает и отворачивается к сетке спиной. Чувствует тяжелый взгляд, который направлен ему в спину. Подает Иваизуми, а значит — стоит опасаться. Он же ас, а значит может сделать эйс-подачу, чего допускать категорически нельзя. Сейчас счет 18/21 в пользу Аоба Джосай. Если Иваизуми пробьет и так накалившуюся обстановку, то, считай — они уже продули эту партию. Поэтому, когда Суга слышит "Хорошей подачи, Ива-чан!", напрягается. 

Звук свистка немного оглушает, а затем слышится несколько ударов мяча о пол, а секундой позже — Хаджиме бьет. Над головой блондин видит мяч, который летит в сторону их аса. Иваизуми! Он изначально так и планировал! Асахи не такой подвижный как Хината, поэтому принять и напасть с отрывком в касание связующего не сможет. У Сугавары желваки сводит от раздражения. 

Ситуацию спасает Ноя — резко бросается перед Азумане, принимает мяч и перекатывается через себя, уменьшая инерцию. Чертовы раскаты грома! Всегда срабатывают! 

— Шанс бол! — слышится от Танаки.

Тут в дело вступает сам Суга. По ту сторону сетки стоит Матсукава, Мотому и Киндаичи. Самым опасным кажется Матсукава, поэтому Коуши резко бросает взгляд на Киндаичи. Тот, видимо, замечает это, когда мяч, который, по логике, должен был достаться Рюноске, летит к Асахи. Азумане в прыжке готов пробить немного подопоздавший двойной блок в лице Матсукавы и Мотому. Их разделяет сотые секунд, когда мяч касается подушечек пальцев второго номера Сейджо и летит за границы поля. Хината радостно взвизгивает, подпрыгивая на месте. Коуши казалось, что тот будет раздосадован, что пас даже не подразумевался ему. 

— Это было так...! Так круто! — Шоё каждому забитому голу радуется, как будто бы это был матч-поинт на национальных. 

Сугавара смотрит в сторону Хаджиме, который, к слову, не так сильно разочаровался, как его успокаивает капитан Аоба Джосай. Коуши ухмыляется.

Подает Рюноске. Тот выглядит турбовинтовым, таким самоуверенным и Сугавара этому искренне рад. Вот у кого, так у Танаки с Нишиноей энтузиазма море. Юу, к слову, показывает палец вверх и одобрительно кричит что-то неразборчивое.

— Хорошей подачи! — выкрикивает Сугавара. Он пока держит свое место, адреналин хлещет в крови, хотя голова остается холодной. Он втягивается в игру.

Слышится свисток. Проходит не более четырех секунд после того, как Рюноске подает. Целился он, видимо, в Ойкаву. Однако, Сейджо умны — мяч принимает их либеро. Тот высоко летит над их головами. Наверняка прямо сейчас на лице Ойкавы ухмылка. Раздражает. Соперничество одинаковых позиций бывает чуть ли не сильнее, чем противостояние между командами. Особенно, когда оба в позиции озабочены больше на стратегии, чем на силе или типа того.

Ойкава следит за положением дел у сетки другой команды: к блоку никто особо не готовится, а значит собираются принимать. Удачи. 

Ойкава собирается подать Иваизуми, когда краем глаза замечает, что к сетке приближается Хината. Ас, который сейчас находится рядом, кажется, тоже готов заблокировать Сейджо. Тоору решает ситуацию просто: делает сброс. За мячом падает связующий Карасуно и их либеро. Мяч падает на поле, означая забитый гол. Иваизуми пинает Тоору, за то, что тот зря заставил его прыгать. Ойкаве наплевать. Он еще не выиграл матч, но смог победить в своей маленькой борьбе. Коварно, хитро. Но победил. Он смотрит с пренебрежением на Сугавару, который разве что не скалится. 

Коуши почти до боли сжал зубы, чувствуя металлический привкус крови от прикушенной щеки. Медленно поднимается, не смотря в сторону противника. Улыбается, повернувшись к своей команде, желает добить этот сет и идет на место запасных. Кагеяму хлопает по плечу, обещая, что если он проиграет в этой партии, то ему прилетит от Суги. У Тобио на лице появляется подобие улыбки и он, поклонившись, идет на поле. 

Второй номер встречают Энношита и Ямагучи.

— Это было... — начинает Чикара, но за него продолжает Тадаши, который, видимо, уже отошел от стресса. 

— Это было нечестно! — пинч-подающий яростно возмущается, хотя это на него совсем не похоже. Видимо, летняя жара сказалась на всех. Даже Суга сегодня стал более раздражительным.

— Почему же? — Сугавара жмет плечами. — Все было, как раз-таки, на все сто процентов честно. Да, может чутка по-свински, но в этом весь Ойкава Тоору. 

Тадаши успокаивается, извиняясь за резкий тон. Его перепады настроения пугают. Хотя, Суга уже привык. Привык к каждому в этой команде, к постоянному переполоху, который не покидает их с момента поступления Хинаты и Кагеямы. Коуши каждый раз радуется тому, что находится здесь. Радуется тому, что может поддержать своих сокомандников. Он благодарен им за то, что они могут его отвлечь.

Первый сет Карасуно проигрывают. На всю вторую партию Ойкаву выходит заменять Яхаба. Видимо, из-за больного колена. Обе команды, не особо выделяясь, идут вровень, с разрывом в один-два очка. Сугавару, как на зло, вызывают только на матч-поинте, когда остается забить лишь одно очко. Да, конечно, Суга еще и пинч-подающий, но брать ответственность, хоть и на тренировочном матче, не очень хочется. 

Коуши встает к углу поля, держа мяч в руках. Ладони холодные. Как обычно. Ребята из команды, кажется, рады его появлению и с улыбками на лицах смотрят в его сторону. Ноя и Хината подпрыгивают, желая хорошей подачи. 

Вздохнув, Суга закрывает глаза. Еще раз обдумывает, куда пробить. Слышится свист судьи, Коуши бьет по мячу.

Все должен решить третий сет. Кагеяма бесится, хоть внешне и выглядит спокойным. Это проявляется в недобросах мяча, отсутствия синхрона с нападающими. Вишенкой на торте становится его подача, которая улетает далеко в аут. 

— Кагеяма! Черт тебя дери! Живо сюда! — после сигнала судьи Укай зовет Тобио. — Что на тебя нашло? Воспоминания старых-добрых? — Кагеяма сжимает кулаки. — Сиди, пока не успокоишься. Сугавара! 

И вот, Коуши идет обратно к команде, по пути давая им пять. Его приход каждый раз заставляет их улыбаться.

Сейчас середина матча. Карасуно теряет дух, а Ойкава с командой возвышаются над ними. Напряжение слишком уж заметно витает в воздухе. Кстати, капитан Сейджо в этот раз даже ухом не повел, когда вышел Суга. Не то, чтобы Коуши это волновало, но обычно из уст Ойкавы вылетает пару недобрых фраз. Это напрягает — его молчаливость. Неужели, правда колено настолько болит? Нет. Тогда он бы не стоял сейчас здесь. У Коуши созревает план. Он хочет отплатить Ойкаве за его проигрыш. Остается подождать, пока мяч перейдет к Сейджо.

Спустя некоторое время, подает Тоору, он на задней линии, а это значит, что сейчас прекрасный момент для того, чтобы все провернуть. После сигнала, Ойкава разгоняется и прыгает, нацелившись на Хинату — однозначно, самое слабое место в приеме мяча. Ситуацию спасает Дайчи, который ногой подбрасывает мяч в воздух. Удачно получается, потому что мяч отлетает к сетке, в сторону Коуши. 

Разбегаются сразу трое — Рюноске, Асахи и Хината с задней линии. Суга подает сигнал Рюноске. Блокирующие, видимо, зафиксированы на Асахи. Все, как в прошлый раз. Сугавара готовится дать пас Танаке, подпрыгивая. Мяч, неожиданно для всех, летит под ноги Иваизуми, который сейчас находится на первой линии.  
Вокруг тихо.   
Коуши сделал сброс. 

Не в его стиле такие коварные приемы. Похоже, что никто не предполагал, что такое могло произойти даже в теории. Сугавара поднимает взгляд на Ойкаву. Тот, кажется, готов рвать и метать. Похоже, это заметил не только Суга. Дайчи и Асахи одобрительно смотрит на вице-капитана, а Хаджиме кривит губы в ухмылке. Со скамейки запасных слышится свист Энношиты. 

Сугавара отворачивается спиной к сетке, почти физически ощущая разъяренного Ойкаву. Наверняка неприятно, когда тебе отплачивают той же монетой. Суга победно сжимает кулак, поднимая его вверх. Сейчас не время расслабляться и праздновать поражение соперника в их дуэли. Матч еще не закончен, а значит, Ойкава будет действовать более агрессивно. 

Благо, мяч сейчас у Карасуно. Подает Асахи. Как никогда выгодное положение. Ноя и Дайчи страхуют сзади, Хината и Рюноске впереди. Осталось только пробить. Когда появляется громкий свист, Асахи отходит назад и разбегается. Прыгает, ударяя по мячу. Атака оказывается почти эйсом, но в последний момент принимает удар либеро Сейджо и у Суги скулы сводит от досады. 

— Шанс бол! — кричит Матсукава.

Ойкава встает к сетке и пасует куда-то, похоже, Куними. Куними прыгает, похоже, слишком рано, однако Рюноске ведется на приманку, а значит—он уже выбыл из блока. Может контролировать ситуацию только на приеме. 

Мяч летит к их асу — Иваизуми — конечно! Кому же еще? Ойкава, похоже, нацелен на битву асов. Ива бьет прямиком в сторону Сугавары. Чем он им так не сдался? Коуши прыгает плохо, однако у него есть другое преимущество. Хината подпрыгивает, но лишь касается мяча, уменьшая его скорость. Суга убегает назад и пасует уже готовому Хинате. Это, конечно, не легендарная быстрая, но выходит достаточно эффективно. Мяч пытается заблокировать Киндаичи, но тот не перелетает сетку и стремится упасть на их поле. Но, черт возьми, Ойкава тоже не лыком шит — падает под мяч, отправляя его вверх. Однако, не рассчитав мяч летит на другую сторону площадки.

— Удачный! — оповещает Дайчи, с легкостью принимая его.

Вскочивший Тоору готов прыгнуть в блок, пользуясь этой оплошность, Сугавара делает второй сброс. Ойкава замечает это, прыгая в сторону мяча, но, отчего-то резко проседает вниз, пропуская мяч. Вся команда Сейджо смотрит на своего капитана. Похоже, что-то нехорошее. Сугавара тоже на него косится. Ойкава поднимает руку. К нему подходит Иваизуми, наклоняясь. Тот ему что-то говорит. Хаджиме зовет тренера. Их ведут в медпункт. 

Суга впервые за долгое время чувствует себя так паршиво. Он царапает бедро короткими ногтями. 

***

Прошло минут пятнадцать после того, как закончился матч, Сугавара остался помогать тренеру. Также, как и Киеко. 

— Сугавара. — Шимизу дернула того за рукав.

Было бы так прекрасно, если бы Сугаваре прямо сейчас признались в симпатии. Его не сильно интересовали отношения, но услышать что-то подобное от Киеко—сродни благословению. 

— Да? — Коуши повернулся к менеджеру. 

— Ты где-то травмировался. У тебя шорты в крови.

Сугу охватывает дрожь.

— А? — Суга изначально смотрит на другую ногу, будто бы совсем не понимает, о чем она. — Видимо, оцарапался о крепление сетки, когда поправлял. Ничего особенного.

— Лучше промыть. — Киеко обращается к тренеру. — Извините, медработник еще на месте?

Укай поворачивается к ученикам.

— Уже нет, думаю. Вам-то зачем? 

— Коуши поцарапался. 

— Господи, но не убился же. — Кейшин роется в спортивной куртке. — Ключи у меня есть. Сами справитесь? 

— Да, — выдыхает Коуши, — Киеко, спасибо, дальше я сам. — кивает Суга и быстро ретируется в сторону раздевалок— прямо за ними должен быть мед.кабинет. 

Проходя мимо двух дверей, которые расположены друг напротив друга, он слышит громкие разговоры Танаки и Нишинои, слышит, как Ямагучи с Хинатой что-то яростно обсуждают. Из-за двери слева доносятся незнакомые голоса. Там и обосновались Аоба Джосай. Быстро прошмыгнув к двери нужного ему кабинета, Сугавара открывает дверь ключами — не так быстро, как хотелось бы, конечно. Внутри и вправду пусто. Удобно, на самом деле — лишних вопросов не будет. Сугавара ищет нужный ящик, где может отыскать перекись и вату. Поиски заканчиваются удачно, поэтому Суга садится на кушетку со всем приданным.

Вату мочит в перекиси, задирает штанину. На ноге красуется светлые полоски шрамов. Короткие, длинные, широкие и узкие, глубокие и совсем мелкие. Где-то совсем свежие раны, из некоторых тонкими струйками бежит кровь. Суга вспоминает тот злосчастный момент, когда надавил на них. Материт Ойкаву со своим больным коленом и свое чувство совести. 

Парень прикладывает вату к ноге, наблюдая за тем, как она медленно окрашивается в бледно-алый. В голове прикидывает: было бы лучше замотать ногу бинтом или наклеить пару широких пластырей. Второе бы крепче держалось и было бы менее заметно. Сугавара тянется за еще одной ваткой, смачивает ее раствором.

— Извините, я забыл... — дверь в мед.кабинет открывается и, как в "Явление Христа народу", в кабинет заходит Ойкава. 

Сугавара судорожно одергивает штанину вниз. 

— О-о-о, — Тоору закрывает за собой дверь, — И Мистер Бодрячок здесь! Какая радость!

Коуши хмурится.

— И что здесь радостного? — блондин сжимает использованную ватку, чтобы скрыть слишком большое обилие крови на ней. 

— Ну, — Ойкава почесывает подбородок, — я думал, что мы можем перекинуться парой добрых слов. И я вот думаю, как давно ты стал таким... — тот запинается, будто подбирая слова.

— Каким "таким"? — Суга сводит брови к переносице.

— Да брось, Суга, ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я. — Коуши молчит, поэтому Ойкава продолжает. — Боже, таким, как я. 

Сугавара вскакивает, прихватывая перекись и оставшуюся вату. 

— Знаешь, я даже думал извиниться. 

— И что тебе мешает? 

— Ты сам. 

Коуши уходит, хлопнув дверью. Ключи он отдаст тренеру, тот, может, закроет кабинет сам.

Ойкава садится в автобус, наполненный его товарищами, с мыслями о том, что, возможно, он использует этот маленький секрет Сугавары в своих целях.


	2. о летнем лагере, неожиданных встречах и правосудии

Ойкава развалился на небрежно заправленной кровати, смотря в потолок. На улице была глубокая летняя ночь, свежий ветер небольшими порывами дул в окно, раздувая занавески. Рядом стоял затертый телескоп. Тоору буквально ломило: делать было совершенно нечего. Он одернул вниз черную широкую футболку и резко сел. На часах будильника красовались горящие цифры, оповещая о том, что, пора бы уже и спать лечь. Однако, спать совсем не хотелось. 

Ойкава перевел взгляд на относительно новый планетарий. Захотелось его включить, но Тоору дал себе мысленный подзатыльник— на улице ни облачка. Звезды видно прекрасно. 

В голову полезли мысли о последних прошедших днях: он сходил на выставку какую-то с Ивазуми и его пассией. Наверное, было неправильно называть так капитана женской волейбольной команды Карасуно, но да кто его будет осуждать? Так, следующим днем был тренировочный матч с все тем же Карасуно. Карасуно-Карасуно-Карасуно. Черт, хорошо, что не Шираторизава. Ойкава закатил глаза и упал обратно на постель. 

Ах, да, Карасуно. Там же был Мистер Бодрячок, который оказался в ненужном месте в неудачное время. Теоретически, в ненужном месте и неудачное время появился сам Ойкава, но, блять, он забыл фиксатор! 

Признаться, Тоору шокировало то, что он увидел. Никогда бы не подумал, что Мистер Бодрячок будет делать такое. Никак не вяжется такое псевдо-депрессивное состояние у такого активного и жизнерадостного парня. Ойкава и прежде слышал, что самые веселые на публике являются самыми грустными в душе, но это звучало как какой-то абсурд. Нет, в плане, Ойкава сам не являлся таким монстром, каким он бывает на волейбольной площадке или таким счастливым, когда очередная девушка признается ему в любви. Нет, он понимал смысл этой фразы, но она в его голове явно не вязалась с Сугаварой Коуши. И Тоору в который раз удивился, насколько тот хорош: скрывать свои проблемы от других, быть одним из самых воодушевляющих игроков команды, да и с техникой и стратегией у него проблем не было. 

Стоп.

Получается, они не такие разные, как может показаться на первый взгляд? 

Нет, блять, Тоору совсем не знает его в жизни вне волейбола. Глупо было придумывать что-либо, не опираясь на факты. Кстати, было бы неплохо узнать того ближе. Только, он почти уверен, что Сугавара не будет гореть желанием делать это. Во-первых, Ойкава Тоору все еще являлся Ойкавой Тоору, а во-вторых: наверняка на него повлияло то, что Ойкава появился тогда в медпункте. Он был тогда не таким, как обычно. Сугавара был раздраженным, по понятным причинам. Вице-капитан Карасуно наверняка не заметил, что Тоору видел лишнего. Хотя, все возможно. С Мистером Бодрячком нужно наладить связь. Ойкава все еще не отступил от своих желаний. От того, что он задумал.

Одна из насущных проблем: Тоору нужно раздобыть номер его телефона. Шатен хватает смартфон, что лежит подле него и жмурится от яркого экрана. Спустя пару секунд, когда девайс настраивается под освещение, Ойкава заходит в контакты мобильного. Когда находит нужный, то фыркает от усмешки в кулак: на фотографии контакта был Кагеяма со злющим выражением лица, держащийся за олимпийку Тоору. Фото было сделано еще во времена средней школы. Ойкава не сдерживает улыбки. 

Диалог: Тобио-чан ;)

Ойкава: «Тобио.»

Спустя минуту Тоору продублировал.

Ойкава: «Тобио!»

На часах было около часа ночи. Кагеяма из тех, кто ложится рано. Но он всегда отвечал Ойкаве. Да, не с первого раза, иногда спустя часы. Но отвечал же!

Тобио-чан: «Извините? Что случилось?»

Ойкава: «О-о-о! Наконец-то! Я уж думал, что ты сдох! Думал праздновать.»

Тобио-чан: «Если ничего серьезного, то я отключаю телефон.»

Ойкава: «Когда это я писал тебе без повода? Мне нужно, чтобы ты сделал для меня кое-что.»

Тобио-чан: «?»

Ойкава: «Без лишних вопросов. Это касается лишь волейбола. И, пожалуй, немного твоей команды.»

Тобио-чан: «Если это касается моей ссоры с Хинатой,»

Ойкава не дает тому дописать.

Ойкава: «Боже, нет, все что я хотел сказать по этому поводу, я уже сказал. Мне нужно, чтобы ты дал мне номер Мистера Бодрячка.»

Тобио-чан: «Сугавары-семпая?»

Ойкава: «Не знал, что у тебя есть семпаи, помимо меня! Но, да, его.»

Тобио-чан: «Вам зачем? Не лучше бы спросить его самого?»

Ойкава: «Ты головой вообще думаешь, когда не на площадке? И как я его спрошу? В школу к вам заявлюсь?»

Тобио-чан: «Вы не ответили на первый вопрос.»

Ойкава: «А ты обещал не задавать их.»

Тобио-чан: «Не обещал.»

Ойкава: «Тобио-чан!»

Тобио-чан: «Ладно, но я Вам его не давал. Так, на всякий случай. Не знаю какие коварные планы у Вас в голове.»

Следующим сообщением Тоору получил нужный ему номер. Удовлетворенно хмыкнув, он создал новый контакт: «Мистер Бодрячок».

Ойкава: «Тобио-чан, ты лучший! Но только здесь и сейчас, не зазнавайся и не забывай, кто лучший связующий в префектуре.»

Теперь осталось только выбрать путь, как в стратегию в игре. Итак, новая насущная проблема: Сугавара Коуши.

***

Уже завтра утром летний тренировочный лагерь с Некомой, Убугавой, Шинзен и Фукуродани. Сугавара собирает вещи в небольшую походную сумку. Нужно взять все самое необходимое для быта типа сменных футболок или зубной щетки. Кстати о ней! У Сугавары есть новая, как раз для таких случаев. У него в шкафу есть полочка, посвященная исключительно подобным атрибутам. Там можно найти таблетки разные, бритвенные станки, перекись, ватные диски и лезвия. Коуши посещают мысли о том, что он мог бы взять последнее, так, на всякий случай. Быстро трясет головой в разные стороны и усмехается своим же мыслям. Не такой он уж и жалкий, чтобы делать это не дома. А тем более там, где его команда. Поэтому, он берет специальные широкий пластыри и необходимую зубную щетку. 

Когда он заканчивает со сборами, ложится на кровать и пялится в потолок. Он рад, что поедет туда. Сможет отвлечься от навязчивых мыслей, которые не дают ему спать по ночам и нормально функционировать.

***

Летний лагерь проходит превосходно. Хината и Кагеяма отходят от ссоры, делая первые шажки друг к другу. Все пытаются провернуть что-то новое, неизведанное. Тренировки изнуряющие— то, что нужно. Караснуо постоянно проигрывают и делают штрафные подходы, сильнее напрягаясь, чем остальные. Но Суге это все так нравится, что он ложится спать с улыбкой на лице. Кстати! Он познакомился с Яку— либеро Некомы. Этот парень прекрасный человек. Он умел слушать и умел пинаться, когда нужно. Сугавара отметил, что они даже чем-то похожи. В первую очередь, конечно, опекунство над своими командами. Был еще Акааши Кейджи, который тоже нравился Коуши не меньше, чем Яку, но тот был слишком занят. В основном он присматривал за Бокуто, который периодически с Куроо разносил лагерь и вытворял какие-то странные вещи ночью. Розыгрыши, как он это называл. 

Перелетело и Суге, однажды, но он легко отделался, в отличии от Дайчи, которому накидали презервативов на его ложе. Поэтому, когда тот проснулся была дикая шумиха. Многие косо смотрели на Сугу, место которого соседничала с местом Дайчи. Логическая цепочка складывалась превосходно. Хинате не хотелось портить психику и Коуши долго пытался ему объяснить, что к чему. На места свои встало все тогда, когда Бокуто и Куроо появились в комнате Карасуно, сдавленно хихикая, почти задыхаясь.

Иногда веселая шайка-лейка заваливалась в их комнату прямо посреди ночи, будя все и вся в радиусе пяти метров. Через некоторое время прибегали Акааши, Яку и Кенма, которые, видимо, приходили, чтобы уложить спать бушующих торчков, но и они через некоторое время находили упоение. Кенма шел под одеяло к Хинате, где они играли в ручную приставку. К ним Куроо с Бокуто уделяли особое внимание, шутя и дразня их. Акааши, правда, потом давал пиздюлей этой треклятой двойке и они успокаивались. Но потом быстро находили новую жертву в виде Тсукишимы Кея и всеопекающего его Ямагучи. Яку же шел к Суге и они болтали на разные темы. Сугавара не мог припомнить, что когда-либо сближался так с кем-то помимо Дайчи, поэтому боялся открываться до конца. Но Мориске был понимающим, поэтому не лез в личные темы и умело уходил от тем, когда видел, что Суге становится некомфортно. 

Сейчас все было абсолютно также, как и всегда в этом лагере. Все были на своих местах, если так можно выразиться. А именно: Тетсуро и Котаро вились вокруг Тсукки, Кенма молча лежал на месте Хинаты, пока тот рубился в его приставку. Акааши на этот раз присоединился к кружку мамаш. 

Дайчи тоже вел беседу сегодня именно с ними, хотя обычно предпочитал им Тетсуро. 

— Кстати, сегодня услышал некоторое от учителей. — Савамура обратил на себя внимание. — Завтра к нам должна присоединиться еще одна команда. 

— О-о-о — протянул Яку. 

— И ты знаешь какая? — Суга заинтересованно пялился на Дайчи.

— Нет, но имеются догадки. Я точно знаю, что они останутся на последнюю ночь с нами. — Савамура почесал подбородок. — Я думаю, что это может быть Датеко. 

— Бред. — коротко отрезал Акааши. — У нас у всех почти нет никаких связей с ними. 

Дайчи пихнул Кейджи под бок, отчего тот покачнулся, резко выдыхая. — Ну, твои предположения тогда? 

— Понятия не имею. — Кейджи запустил руку в свои короткие волосы.

— Ну, тогда гадать не будем. Завтра все и увидим. — подытожил Мориске. 

Сугавара тихо рассмеялся, утыкаясь лбом в плечо Яку. 

— Ебать ты скучный, конечно. — Суга выпрямился. 

— Ничего себе! — Куроо подбегает так же резко, как он делает это обычно. — Что я слышу! Мамочка Карасуно ругается матом! Это ж где такое видано? Держите меня! — Тетсуро падает назад, закрывая глаза тыльной стороной ладони. Его подхватывает Бокуто. 

— Милая! — Котаро трясет Куроо в руках. — Ты в порядке, дорогая?!

Представление набирает популярность, многие в комнате пялится на спектакль. Кенма, однако, не отводит взгляда от консоли.

— Нет! Конечно же нет! — капитан Некомы вырывается из держащих его рук и вскакивает. — Как я теперь буду спать ночами, зная такую ужасную новость? Моя психика сломана. Звоните в скорую, думаю, я все! — после этого Тетсуро хватается за живот, падая на колени и смеется, что есть мочи. Бокуто присоединяется к нему. 

— Придурки! — Яку вскакивает, пиная сначала одного, затем другого. — Сейчас учителей разбудите и пизды от меня сильнее отхватите! 

Сугавара тихо смеется. 

— Ой-ой, — Куроо закрывает рот рукой. — Похоже, и моя мама разозлилась. Похоже, пора делать ноги! — после этой фразы он вылетает из комнаты.

— Адьёс, амигос! — Бокуто отдает честь и сваливает, следом за своим дружком. 

Яку тяжело вздыхает. 

— Боже, прости их, — Мориске встает с места, — Им еще рости и рости.

— Да ладно тебе. — Коуши мягко улыбается. Он совсем не против такого театра. 

— Окей, но, похоже, если уж и эти живчики свалили, то и мне пора. Кенма, — Яку забирает кофту, что все это время лежала подле него, — Ты со мной?

— А? — Кенма не сразу вдупляет, в чем дело, но через пару секнуд анализа комнаты осознает. — Да. — он треплет шевелюру Хинаты. — До завтра. 

— Пока! — немного огорченно говорит Хината. 

— Ну, спокойно всем ночи. — Яку вместе с Козуме покидает комнату. 

А Сугавара думает, что им завтра предстоит насыщенный день. 

Утро почему-то для Сугавары оказывается ночью. Его телефон под боком разрывается от сообщений. Кто это мог быть? Мама? Его младшая сестра? Может, что-то произошло? Суга хватает смартфон, смотря входящие. 

Диалог: Неизвестный номер

НН: «Хей»

НН: «Сугавара, ты, как мамочка Карасуно спишь?»

НН: «Эй, просыпайся, мне есть о чем поговорить!»

НН: «Суга»

НН: «Не время спать! Ночная жизнь кипит»

Сугавара ни черта не понимает. Ну и какая сука будит его среди ночи? На улице почти рассвет. Это мог быть Куроо или Бокуто. Или они вдвоем. Коуши трет глаза и жмурится от яркого экрана телефона. Он решает проблему рациональным путем: блокирует контакт. Завтра утром подумает, что делать со всем этим. 

Завтра наступает быстро. Слишком быстро, для того, чтобы выспаться. Ноя вскакивает чуть раньше, чем встает солнце. Ну, Суге так кажется. Коуши вспоминает, что было ночью и почему спать хочется вдвойне сильней. Ах, да, телефон. Парень не до конца уверен, что это те двое. Хотя, кому еще? В легкой доступности добыть его номер у членов его команды, когда они рядом. Даже если это не они, все равно: последнюю неделю он ложился не раньше двух. Коуши обещает при следующей встрече с Куроо и Бокуто их отпинать. Или... План мести созревает немного быстрее, чем Суга успевает это осознать. Нужно будет на обеде рассказать его Яку. Тот обязан его заценить. 

***

Ойкава Тоору готов сокрушить все и вся в тренировочном лагере. Их тренер ни с того ни с сего решил, что посетить его будет отличной идеей. Хотя, там были топовые игроки. Если быть короче, то он нашел причины, по которым стоит посетить его. Именно поэтому сейчас автобус Аоба Джосай сейчас стоит у нужных ему корпусов. Сейчас около двенадцати дня, поэтому наверняка идет тренировка. Они успеют отыграть еще пару игр до обеда. 

Их не встречают, из этого следует вывод, что никто их не ждет. Их вообще предупреждали? Или они, типа, как сюрприз? 

Ненужные мысли отходят на второй план, когда их заставляют взять вещи и выйти из автобуса. Этого делать категорически не хочется: всю дорогу многие спали, нагретые места манили не слезать с них. Однако, тренер быстро решил эту проблему, заверив, что если в течении пяти минут они не разгрузятся, то останутся без обеда. Это отлично подействовало на парней, поэтому через короткий промежуток времени все уже стояли подле машины. 

— Так, — Начал тренер. — сейчас кидаете свои вещи в корпусе, потом идете в этот зал. — Мужчина указал на два здания по очереди. — Надеюсь, не нужно говорить, что появиться там вы должны в спортивной форме? — Затем добавляет. — Иваизуми, проконтролируй, пожалуйста. 

Хаджиме кивает. 

— Эй, — Ойкава встревает, — Почему не я? 

Его умело игнорируют. Наверное, за кем нужно следить, так это за самим Тоору. Ойкава сгребает сумку на плечо и плетется к нужному месту. На самом деле, хочется только спать. Тоору сбил режим настолько, насколько это "настолько" возможно. Синяков под глазами, однако, до сих пор не было. Странное дело. 

***

Еще только первая половина дня, а Сугавара уже вымотался, как сука. Сегодня Карасуно словно специально отрабатывает все больше и больше штрафных. Вот весело, закачаешься. У них сейчас перерыв в пару минут. Они ждут, пока Убугава с Фукуродани отыграют партию, чтобы начать игру с проигравшими. Все из Старшей Карасуно сидят вдоль по стенке, напротив входа в зал. У Кагеямы с Хинатой, кажется, отношения налаживаются. И Сугавара за них бесконечно рад. Ему было бы почти завидно, но он не питает таких чувств. Игра на площадке заканчивается. Побеждает Фукуродани. Значит, следующий их противник— Убугава.

Двери в зал открываются.

— Здравствуйте!

Тишину прерывает смех Куроо, который согнулся пополам. 

— Нихуя себе! Бокуто! Да ты ванга! — Тетсуро вытирает слезинки в углах глаз. — В следующий раз будем делать ставки на спорт!

— А ты думал! — Бокуто светится, а остальные не вдупляют, что происходит.

— Извините? Как-то вы нас не радостно приветствуете. — Ойкава заходит в помещение. 

— Сегодня без фанфар, извиняй! — Куроо идет жать руку капитану Сейджо. — Давно не виделись, черт поганый! 

— А я надеялся, что и не увидимся. — Тоору хлопает того по спине. 

Тем временем, вся команда заходит внутрь. Некоторые идут, чтобы их поприветствовать. Хината бежит, чтобы увидеть Великого Короля. Кагеяма тоже встает, чтобы поздороваться.

Бокуто дает кулачок Ойкаве. Очень странная дружба— капитанов трех команд. Сугавара даже удивляется: он не слышал прежде, что они общаются. Коуши казалось, что лагерь пройдет прекрасно. Однако, неприятности находят его сами. Поэтому он тихо матерится себе под нос и идет в ванную комнату, чтобы умыться. Он попытается максимально не реагировать на него. Блять. Воспоминания о том, как Ойкава вторгся в медпункт, пока Суга промывал порезы сами заполняют мысли. А вдруг он видел? Тогда почему никак это не прокомментировал? Может, он не такой плохой человек, как кажется на первый взгляд? Боже, Суга откуда может об этом знать? 

Парень просовывает голову под холодную струю воды, в надежде смыть плохие мысли. В руки отчаянно хочется взять лезвие. Ладно. Вода и правда помогает. 

***

Тревожные мысли не посещают Сугавару до ужина, хотя бы потому, что сегодня они не играют с Сейджо. И это очень радует. 

— Су-га-ва-ра? — Яку тыкает ложкой в плечо Коуши. — Ты жив? 

— А? Извини? 

— Ты вылетел из этого мира. — Мориску кладет подбородок на руку. 

— Да, точно. Совсем забылся. — Сугавра медленно ковыряет содержимое его тарелки. — О чем я говорил? 

— О том, что ты пришибленный. — либеро закатывает глаза. — Ты говорил, что мне что-то должно понравится. 

— Блин, точно... — настроение у Сугавары поднимается. — Скажи мне, что ты согласен заранее. 

— Ты дебил? — Яку ожидает от Коуши хоть какой-нибудь реакции, но после его молчания продолжает. — Ладно, от тебя все равно ничего сверхъестественного ожидать не стоит. 

— Ну так? 

— Да, я согласен. 

Сугавара прихлопывает в ладоши. 

— Скажи, тебя же задолбали Куроо с Бокуто? Их фокусы все эти. Бессонные ночи... 

— Ну и к чему ты клонишь? — Мориске заинтересованно всматривается в глаза Коуши, будто бы там находился ответ. 

— Давай им отомстим. 

Яку отодвигается от Суги. 

— Ты не Сугавара Коуши. Это точно. — короткостриженный опять хватает свой подбородок. — Но, знаешь, я в деле! 

— Ты уже дал согласие! — Сугавара смеется.

— Бля, — Отрезает Яку, — точно. Может, Акааши прихватим? Мне кажется, он будет не против насолить Бокуто за все его испорченные нервные клетки.

— Я уже. 

— Ты, блин! — Мориске пихает Сугу в плечо. 

Коуши встает из-за стола, собирая тарелки со стола. Ждет, пока Яку повторит его действия. 

— План уже есть. Тебе, обещаю, понравится! 

— Я тебя обожаю!

— Ну-ну, — Сугавара мягко улыбается, — припрячь свою любовь. 

— Или ненавижу... Так и не понял. 

— Придурок. — подводит итоги Суга. — Так вот, если кратко, то план такой:...

***

Суга просыпается от вибрирующего под его боком телефона. На часах два тридцать ночи. Коуши морщится от святящегося экрана. Глаза слезятся. Отлично, будильник— специально без звука— сработал. Парень тихо встает, чтобы не задеть своих соседей и идет к шкафам, чтобы накинуть светло-голубое худи. Они должны встретиться около уборной, где как раз пересекаются их комнаты. 

Сугавара спотыкается о чью-то обувь и тихо матерится себе под нос. Он обещает себе, что утром точно пригрозит, чтобы свои пожитки убирали на места. Дальнейшее путешествие проходит без происшествий вплоть до туалета. Там его уже ждет Акааши. 

— Хей! Акааши! — максимально тихо произносит Суга. Тот поворачивается на свое имя. 

— Привет. 

— Ты все взял? — Сугавара задает вопрос больше для того, чтобы разрядить тишину, чем для ответа. Он и сам видит: на спине у Кейджи висит черный рюкзак. 

Акааши, понимая, что это был риторический вопрос, все равно утвердительно кивает. 

— Отлично! — Сугавра сверяется с часами на телефоне. — Ну, а где Яку, тогда? 

— Понятия не имею. Может, будильник не сработал? 

— Бля, — Сугавара огорченно вздыхает. — может, сходим к нему? 

— Опасно. — еле шепчет Кейджи. 

— Эй, — Коуши замечает черную фигуру в противоположной стороне коридора, — смотри! 

Когда фигура подходит к окну, лунный свет освещает лицо. Это был и вправду Яку. Однако, свет проявляет еще один силуэт. 

— Ойкава? — сказать, что Суга в шоке— ничего не сказать. — Какого черта?


	3. девочки и мальчки, играющие девочек

Нельзя было сказать, что Сугавара ненавидел капитана Сейджо. Он его бесил, раздражал, злил — да. Но поводов для ненависти не было. Не было причин его ненавидеть. За поведение в играх Суга его осуждать не собирался. Он сам прекрасно замечал, как люди часто отличаются на поле и в обычной жизни. Про себя он мог сказать такое с натяжкой — ничего особо в его действиях не менялось. В жизни, разве что, он был менее сдержан. На поле у него была цель выиграть, а в жизни — не раскиснуть в очередной раз. Не сидеть на полу в ванной с дрожащими руками и бедрами, с кровавыми разводами вокруг. 

Суга не имел права порицать Ойкаву в играх, несмотря на то, что было за что: его подачи, его манера игры, его бессовестная ухмылка, которая покидала его лицо, разве что, когда тот получал затрещину от Иваизуми, несомненно бесили. Можно было бы притянуть за уши тот факт, что Ойкава залетел к Суге в медпункт, но опять же — его вины здесь не было. Да и тот наверняка не догадывался, что Суга там забыл. Его могли спалить окровавленные ватки вокруг, но в волейболе часто бывают кровотечения, чаще всего от блокировки ударов. Можно было бы придумать сотню оправданий нахождения Суги там. Да и вообще — если бы даже он узнал правду, то что бы с ней мог сделать? Подразнил бы? Рассмеялся над ним? Назвал бы жалким и ничтожным? Или, может, попытался ему помочь? О таком Коуши мог бы только… мечтать...? 

Может, парень с серебристыми волосами хотел, чтобы его заметили? Хотел бы, чтобы ему протянули руку, вытянули из омута своих ошалевших мыслей? 

Сугавара трясет головой, избавляясь от лишних мыслей. Перед ним сейчас идет Яку, а за ним тот самый Ойкава Тоору, который в теории мог знать маленький секрет Сугавары Коуши. Тот самый Ойкава Тоору, который в последнее время слишком часто фигурирует в его мыслях. И стоит ли самого Тоору в этом винить? 

— А у нас пополнение, я смотрю. — тихо произносит Акааши.

Ойкава улыбается, подходя ближе к компании. 

— И тебе привет. — Тоору кивает и остальным в знак приветствия.

— Это, конечно, хорошо, — начинает Суга, — Но что здесь делает сам капитан Сейджо? — блондин приподнимает брови, будто бы удивился. Хотя удивиться было чему. — Какого черта он забыл в нашей скромной компании?

— Ребята, этот... — Яку явно хотел выразиться не очень культурно, но сдерживает себя, когда Акааши кладет руку ему на плечо, — он, если не углубляться в подробности, как только узнал куда я направляюсь - навязался со мной.

Сугавара прыснул. 

— Тогда, может, следовало ему не говорить? — предполагает Коуши.

— Может. — соглашается Яку. — Однако,...

— Однако, у меня есть свои рычаги давления. — заканчивает за него Ойкава.

— Ага, — Мориске выдыхает, — именно.

Акааши опирается поясницей о подоконник, наблюдая за открывшейся ему картиной.

— У нашего Яку могут быть какие-то связи с Ойкавой? — вмешивается он.

Мориске таращится на Кейджи, как на умственно отсталого. 

— Еще чего. — Либеро прикрывает глаза. — Максимум, что меня с ним связывает — Куроо. Но тут дело не в нем.

Уголок губы Ойкавы искривляется. Тот выглядит самодовольным. Со стороны это выглядит, правда, странно. Сугавара даже задумывается: он это сделал напоказ или неосознанно? 

— Ладно, — Акааши подходит ближе к парням, — как я понял, ты не расскажешь нам о произошедшем.

— Почему же? — Яку изумляется, продолжая смотреть на Акааши. — Расскажу, конечно. Но не думаю, что мне позволят, а наш план не пойдет по пизде.

— Он сказал, что спалит нас учителям? — Суга косится на Яку, а затем, чуть более презрительно, на Ойкаву. Последний в ответ улыбается. Поэтому, взгляд Коуши останавливается на либеро команды Некома. 

— Если бы! — возмущается тот. — Хуже. Он сказал, что расскажет о нас Куроо и Бокуто.

— А ты не прост! — Кейджи смеется в кулак, пытаясь заглушить его звук.

— Спасибо, Акааши, что хоть ты не ведешь себя так, будто меня тут нет! — искренне благодарит Ойкава.

— Обращайся.

— Кстати, — привлекает к себе внимание Суга, — зачем тебе нужно было идти с нами? И что ты сам делал в корпусе посреди ночи?

— А, — Ойкава выглядит так, будто ответ очевиден и все его давно знали, кроме Сугавары, — Бессонница. Слышал о таком? — через пару секунд он добавляет. — Хотя, похоже, что нет.

— Тебе-то откуда знать? — Сугу не то, чтобы задело это высказывание, нет, конечно, нет. Но не очень этично с его стороны было говорить такое.

Сугавара, бывало, не спал ночами. Это сказывалась на нем, конечно же: он вырубался на уроках, засыпал на обеде и вяло действовал в клубе. Ребята это замечали, спрашивали, что с ним происходит, но Суга все списывал на очень интересный сериал, на который время он находит только ночью. Многие догадывались, что это просто отговорка, но вмешиваться не собирались. То ли боялись, что у самого Коуши могут быть проблемы, то ли опасались залезть туда, куда не стоит. И Сугавара не знал — благодарить ли их за это или тихо плакать в подушку о том, что никто его так и не спасет. От чего? От кого? От самого себя. Если ребята потеряют уверенность в Суге, то кто их будет также подбадривать, как это делает Коуши? Ну, по крайней мере он так думал. Или слишком много на себя возлагал.

— Ну, ночью ты не ответил мне на сообщения.

— Я не знал, что это был ты. — буркнул Суга. В том, что здесь появился Ойкава есть хотя бы один плюс — он узнал, кто писал ему ночью.

— А если бы знал — ответил? — Тоору буквально пилит его взглядом. Коуши же наоборот его отводит.

— Хей, приём! — Яку перебивает их. — Мы тут не в клубе обсуждения ночных переписок. Можете об этом поговорить потом. Мы тут из-за другого собрались.

Сугавара прячет глаза, отводя взгляд в сторону окна, на подоконнике которого минуту назад восседал Акааши.

— Погоди, — Кейджи останавливает Яку, — у меня, вообще-то, остались еще парочка вопросов к Ойкаве.

— Я весь во внимании. — Тоору отстает от Коуши, отвлекаясь на Акааши.

— Знаешь, — начинает сеттер Фукуродани, — если подумать, то отличный план: пойти с нами против своих друзей, а потом опрокинуть нас в самый подходящий момент, не находишь?

Ойкава немного наклоняет голову, приподнимая брови.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что я бы так поступил? Я, конечно, не ангел в ваших глазах, но делать такое — даже для меня слишком подло.

— Откуда мне знать? Я лучший друг Бокуто и в курсе, насколько близка ваша дружба. — Акааши хмурится.

— Тогда почему ты здесь? — задает ответный вопрос Ойкава. — Ты же точно так же как и я близок с Бокуто.

Три пары глаз устремляются на Тоору.

— Ладно, — отступает Акааши. — мне все равно, почему ты здесь. Просто выполни то, что тебе скажут.

— Давние счеты. — Ойкава тоже дает заднюю. — У меня с ними давние счеты. Они сказали мне то, что не должны были.

— У нас не ночь,... — брюнет запинается, но секундой позже продолжает, — утро откровений. Я уже сказал, что мне наплевать на твои мотивы.

— Окей, — Тоору соглашается, — так какой у нас план?

Сугавара с Яку немного удивлены происходящему. Противостояние Акааши и Ойкавы для них впервой. 

Яку приходит в себя быстрее:

— Хорошо, только не спрашивай, кто придумаю эту хуйню. Договорились?

Ойкава сдерживает улыбку и кивает.

***

Куроо просыпается, когда на часы показывают пять утра. За окном уже начало светать, шелест листьев от утреннего ветра разносил запах цветов, что росли под окнами. Для Тетсуро это могло бы быть идеальное утро, но его будит звонок от неизвестного номера. Его телефон почти всегда стоит на вибро режиме, поэтому он тревожит только его самого. Куроо жмурит глаза, регулирует яркость на телефоне и пытается понять, какая мразь позвонила ему ни свет ни заря. Если это снова Бокуто, с какой-нибудь бесполезной информацией, то он отпиздит его раньше, чем тот успеет заснуть.

На экране, однако, появляются смс. И Тетсуро замечает, что они от неизвестного номера. Парень приподнимает бровь, и удивленно таращится в смартфон. 

Диалог: Неизвестный номер

НН: Доброе утро! ;) Извини, что так рано, но я не хотела, чтобы нас заметили. Я, знаешь ли, не слепая и видела, как часто ты на меня пялился во время тренировок. 

Не сказать, что Куроо был удивлен, но такое ему приходит впервой. Бывали любовные сообщения, но тут не как обычно. Назревает что-то интересное. 

Куроо: Утра, красавица. Не удосужишься назвать свое имя? 

Новое сообщение не заставляет себя ждать. 

НН: Ты пялился на кого-то, помимо меня? Как невежливо с твоей стороны!

Вот так дела. Бойкая девушка ему досталась в этот раз!

Куроо: Ладно, прости. Ты что-то хотела? «…но я не хотела, чтобы нас заметили...» Что ты имела ввиду?

НН: Ты не против, если мы с тобой встретимся сейчас? 

Сказать по-правде — Тетсуро не был заинтересован в ранних утренних прогулках ни сколько. Глаза слипались, а тело ломило от недосыпа. Но раз девушка зовет… Осталось понять, какая из тех, на кого он пялился. 

Куроо: Совершенно не против, дорогая. Тогда где? Ты уже заприметила место, не так ли? 

НН: Да! Я уже все подготовила. Свечи, плед… романтика! 

Куроо: Ты меня дразнишь?

НН: Да! 

Куроо не сдерживает ухмылки. Не девушка, а чертенок с хвостиком.

На другом конце линии не может сдержать смеха Сугавара, который пишет от лица девушки. Сейчас они с Ойкавой в подсобке с нужными атрибутами, как и обещали Куроо. Со свечами, пледом и романтикой. Своеобразной, конечно, но романтикой же! Яку контролирует ситуацию непосредственно рядом с Тетсуро — лежит на своем месте, щурясь и наблюдая за его действиями. Куроо был более внимателен, чем Бокуто, поэтому мог заметить отсутствие либеро в комнате. Однако, парни решили перестраховаться и отправить Акааши следить за тем, чтобы Бокуто точно проснулся. Тем более их было больше, чем планировалось, поэтому за вторую мадам, которая писала Бокуто, отвечал Ойкава. 

Они сидят на пледе, опираясь спинами о стену. Сугавара подогнул ноги, обхватывая колени и держа перед ними телефон. Только подумать — Ойкава сидит в тридцати сантиметров от него.

НН: Знаешь, если ты такой подлец, который засматривается на всех девушек подряд, то ты должен кое-что сделать для меня.

Тетсуро закатывает глаза, но отвечает на сообщение. 

Куроо: И что же? Для тебя все, что угодно.

НН: Назови мое имя.

Из уст Тетсуро слышится «Блять».

Тем временем Ойкава интересуется у Коуши:

— Твои ставки? — Тоору попутно набирает текст, адресованный Бокуто и отправляет его.

— А? — не совсем понимает Сугавара.

— Ну, Мистер Бодрячок, пораскинь мозгами! Чье имя он назовет?

— А… — Суга задумывается, — может, Кенмы?

Оба смеются, нарушая тишину. Сначала было очень неловко сидеть вот так, вдвоем, в подсобке. И Коуши совершенно не хотел оказываться здесь наедине с Ойкавой, но Яку настоял на том, чтобы Акааши проследил за Бокуто. Опасения были логичны, на самом деле, поэтому сейчас Сугавара и занимается тем, что находится с капитаном Сейджо в подсобке совершенно один. 

— Кенма же занят? — Ойкава замолкает на пару секунд, печатая ответ Котаро. — Рыженьким вашим, он липнет к нему, словно банный лист.

— А от тебя ничего не скроешь. — Сугавара сам усмехается своим словам, мысленно проводя аналогию со своим секретом.

— А ты думал. — Тоору самодовольно улыбается. — Ну, или они слишком открыты.

— Ладно, — выдыхает блондин, — Ты ставить будешь?

— Я пас. Я почти никого здесь не знаю.

— Да, — Сугавара отводит взгляд, чувствуя себя так, будто сказал что-то совершенно глупое, — точно.

Телефон Коуши завибрировал. 

Куроо: Эри, дорогая, если ты думаешь, что я могу смотреть на кого-то, помимо тебя, то ты очень заблуждаешься. 

НН: Ты угадал или я действительно тебя настолько привлекаю? 

Тетсуро шипит тихое «Йес» и продолжает печатать, благодаря фартуну за то, что она сегодня на его стороне. Куроо создает новый контакт «Эри».

Куроо: Ты так по-особенному со мной флиртуешь или хочешь, чтобы с тобой флиртовал я?

Эри: Тебе не стоит писать об этом, если ты понял это сразу. 

Куроо: Понял, принял. Ты казалась мне более скромной.

Настала очередь материться Суги. Тот понял, что играл слишком уж комичную девушку. 

— Что, Мистер Бодрячок, не получается склеить Куроо? — Ойкава заглядывает в экран телефона Суги. — Не знаешь, что ответить? — его тон становится чуть мягче.

— Ага. — Сугавара отводит голову немного назад, а телефон подносит в сторону Ойкавы. Его каштановые волосы были в опасной паре сантиметров от лица Суги.

Тоору перехватывает смартфон из рук Коуши, печатая что-то. 

«Эри: В тихом омуте черти водятся.» — читает Суга, когда ему возвращают телефон, загадочно ухмыляясь. Его немного тревожит это, поэтому щеки предательски краснеют, контрастно выделяясь на бледной коже. Благо, в тусклом свете восковых свеч этого практически не видно. 

— Я все. Уломал его, наконец. — Ойкава откидывает голову, вздыхая. — Можешь писать, чтобы Куроо перся сюда. — когда Тоору говорит, кадык скачет немного. Коуши отводит взгляд, набирая сообщение.

— Готово. — оглашает блондин.

— Отлично. Ты не забыл написать про повязку для глаз? — напоминает Тоору.

— Да, — кивает Сугавара, — не забыл.

***

Бокуто сжимает кулак в радостном жесте. Похоже, будет чем похвастаться перед Тетсуро. Сегодня именно Котаро утрет нос Куроо. Схватив фирменную олимпийку, парень выходит в коридор. Вдыхает свежий воздух грудью и идет к нужному помещению. По пути ему приходит еще одно сообщение. «Без слов. Если произнесешь хоть одно — я уйду моментально». 

Бокуто немного удивляется такому, но думает, что оно, может, и к лучшему. Поэтому в ответ пишет лишь короткое «Как скажешь». 

— А у тебя прекрасно получается кадрить парней. — с усмешкой в голосе замечает Сугавара. — Не в первой?

Ойкава поворачивает голову в сторону Суги, окидывая его странным взглядом. Сугаваре снова кажется, что он сморозил что-то противное и неправильное, неприятное. По коже бегут мурашки и Коуши уже готовится извиниться за неуместную шутку, но Ойкава успевает ответить быстрее:

— Да, — отвечает тот, — приходилось. Как видишь, даже тут я превосходен. — Ойкава улыбается, намекая, что тоже не прочь пошутить, избегая уточнения какая из частей предложения была шуткой. — Кстати, а кто из нас их подводить друг к другу будет?

Тут Сугавара понимает, что он об этом совершенно не подумал. Он бьет себя по лбу рукой, тихо выдыхая. 

— Понятия не имею.

Ойкава Тоору выглядит так, будто бы был в этом уверен, поэтому говорит:

— Тогда, это сделаешь ты.

Сугавара немного оторопело смотрит на Ойкаву. 

— С чего это? — вести их друг к другу совершенно не хотелось.

У подсобки два входа, один из которых удобнее для комнаты команды Некома, а другой — для Фукуродани, поэтому переживать, что они встретятся до начала - не стоило. По плану они должны зайти с разных концов. Там, у входа, где темнее всего, Ойкава и Суга должны завязать им повязки на глаза. 

— У тебя руки миниатюрнее. — аргументирует Ойкава. — А я в это время буду снимать.

— Окей, — Коуши смотрит на свои руки, задумываясь: и вправду, они чуть меньше, чем руки самого Ойкавы. — договорились.

***

Куроо видит дверь в нужную ему комнату. Парень передергивает плечами и собирается дернуть ручку, когда его глаза закрывают ладонями. Он немного дергается, но вспоминает, о чем писала ему Эри. Поэтому, когда слышит тихое «Тс-с-с», успокаивается. 

Сугаваре приходится привстать на носках, чтобы нормально завязать повязку на глаза Тетсуро. В этот момент он успевает проклясть и свой рост, и рост Куроо. Черт бы побрал эту дылду. Сугавара вкладывает руку парня в свою и открывает дверь комнаты, проходя внутрь. Когда он достигает пледа, то мягко кладет руку на плечо игрока команды Некома, будто вынуждая подождать. Затем, он спешит к противоположной двери и нетерпеливо хватает руку Бокуто, вынуждая шагать за собой. Ойкава медленно плетется за ними, включая камеру на телефоне. Суга не сдерживает улыбки. 

Когда Бокуто и Куроо уже стоят друг напротив друга, Суга соединяет их ладони, отходя на безопасное расстояние, ближе к выходу. 

Пальцы парней скрещиваются, а Куроо хочет притянут девушку за талию, для поцелуя, видимо, когда натыкается на тело Бокуто. Под пальцами он ощущает мускулистое и крупное тело, явно не принадлежащее Эри. Тетсуро и Котаро резко отстраняются друг от друга, срывая повязки, недоумевая, что происходит. Тогда Ойкава не сдерживает смех и внимание парней переключается на него. 

— Блять, — Тоору это замечает, — бежим! — Ойкава срывается с места, хватает Сугу под локоть и пулей летит к выходу.

За спиной Сугавара слышит возмущенные крики, ругательства по отношению к ним. «Ойкава, мудак!» или «Сугавара, подстилка дьявола!» запоминаются особенно хорошо. Сквозь смех и слезы они бегут, пытаясь оторваться от погони. Ойкава уже не держит его и бежит, немного опережая. Парни поднимаются по лестнице, оставляя Куроо с Бокуто немного позади. Коуши безумно весело, ноги немного сводит без разогрева, но получить пиздюлей от разъяренных парней он не намерен. 

Они бегут по пустому коридору и Ойкава понимает, что было бы логичнее где-то скрыться и переждать. Поэтому, когда видит на двери слово «Кладовая», то бежит к ней. Тоору резко дергает Сугавару на себя, чтобы закрыть дверь и ненароком впечатать парня в стену. 

У обоих дыхание тяжелое, сбитое и горячее. Сугавара чувствует, как у них двоих колотится сердце и в ушах стучит кровь. Ойкава смотрит в щель между дверью и полом и вслушивается в звуки, дыша ртом, все еще держа Сугу у стены. А тот и не смеет шелохнуться. Коуши краснеет и осознает, в каком положении находится, как слышит громкие шаги и голоса их преследователей. 

Ойкава переключает свое внимание на Сугу, приставляя палец к губам и произнеся тихо «Тс-с-с». Сугавара лишь кивает головой. 

Они так и стоят, пока шаги парней не стихают. Ойкава. — потому что боится обнаружения, а Суга — потому что боится сделать что-то лишнее. 

Тишину разрезает сначала тихий смех капитана Сейджо. Сугавара понимает, что они только что сделали и от кого прятались и тоже заливается смехом.   
У Коуши лучится широкая улыбка, а Ойкава все еще смеется, проверяя видеозапись на телефоне. 

Сугавара тянется к руке Тоору, которая все еще держит его у стены и тянет вниз, подавая знак, что, все, пора отпускать. На что Ойкава отрывает взгляд от мобильника, смотря Суге прямо в глаза. Рука давит чуть сильнее, а лицо Тоору приближается к лицу Сугавары. Коуши привстает на носки и сам тянется к Ойкаве, проводя носом по скуле парня. Тот дышит неровно, утыкаясь лбом ко лбу Суги и втискивая колено между ног Сугавары. Тот краснеет еще больше. Хорошо, что в комнате темно и этого совершенно не видно. Суга подумает о своих проблемах и моральных принципах чуть позже. 

Свободная рука Ойкавы исследует спину Сугавары, когда тот мягко касается губами переносицы Коуши. В ответ на это действие Суга хватает Ойкаву за плечи, притягивая к себе. 

— А я и не знал, — Ойкава смотрит ему в глаза, — что Мистер Бодрячок может быть таким настойчивым.

— Заткнись, Ойкава. — Сугавара прикусывает губу, когда колено Тоору давит сильнее. — Просто ничего не говори, прошу.

Когда Ойкава залезает ладонями под голубое худи Суги, оглаживая спину, тело второго покрывается мурашками. И непонятно — от ощущения холодных рук на себе или ощущение рук Ойкавы Тоору на себе. 

Ойкава хочет стянуть худи, но Сугавара вспоминает о порезах на ребрах, оттягивая вещи вниз. В темной комнате их почти нереально увидеть, но Суга решает перестраховаться. 

— Извини? — горячее дыхание Тоору опаляет Сугаваре шею. — Ты стесняешься?

Сугавара неоднозначно вертит головой. 

— Да брось тебе, я уже видел все, что можно было и нельзя.


	4. откровения и те звезды, что не на небе

— Да брось тебе, я уже видел все, что можно было и нельзя.

Сугу бросает в дрожь от этих слов. И он злится на себя даже не за то, что он позволяет Ойкаве прижать себя к стене, исследовать холодными ладонями плечи и спину, а за то, что Сугавара пугается вещей, которых говорит Ойкава. Сугавара крепче сжимает его плечи, заглядывая в карие глаза Тоору. Тот, в свою очередь, принимая это за призыв к действию, тихо шипит в шею блондину что-то нечленораздельное. 

— Ойкава, — Коуши пытается привлечь внимание парня, — Ойкава, — ловит бледными руками его лицо.

И это срабатывает — шатен отвлекается, направляя взгляд к лицу Сугавары.

— Ойкава, — в сотый раз повторяет Коуши, пытаясь немного успокоиться, говорить четче — что ты видел? — слова выходят с трудом.

Виновник, видимо, осознает, что он ляпнул и зрачки, невозможно широкие, и непонятно от чего — от темноты или возбуждения — немного сужаются. Тоору вытаскивает руки из-под кофты и поднимает одну, чтобы взять Коуши за локоть, будто в жесте поддержки.

— Извини, — Ойкава думает, чтобы спиздануть что-нибудь. Мол, «Я видел тебя, и твой торс, когда ты переодевался», но что-то ему подсказывало, что, после сказанного им ранее, разумнее всего будет сказать правду. Упустив некоторые моменты, конечно же, — Сугавара...

«Правду всегда трудно говорить, особенно когда она касается не только тебя» — говорили Ойкаве чуть ли не с детства. Понимает смысл этого высказывания он только сейчас.

— Черт, — выплевывает Тоору, пока Суга все еще держит его за лицо. Не так сильно, чтобы Ойкава не смог бы вырваться, но руки все равно ощущаются, — я видел в медпункте. Прости.

Сугавара порвано вдыхает, отпуская его и скатываясь вниз по стене. Ойкава придерживает его за все тот же локоть, чтобы он не слишком сильно шлепнулся. Садится перед ним, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза, но платиновая челка закрывает их. Тоору поднимает руку, поднося ее к щеке Суги. Тот сначала дергается, пытаясь ее скинуть, но секундой позже накрывает ее своей. У Ойкавы руки немного шершавые, лежат на лице, согревая. У Суги, если подумать, точно такие же. Это можно списать на то, что они оба связующие. Подушечки их пальцев чаще всего касаются мяча в игре.

— Сугавара, — ему не дают закончить, перебивая.

— Заткнись.

Оба сидят молча. Коуши так и не поднимает головы, а Ойкава не решается ничего предпринять. Да и что он может сделать? Любое действие будет лишним. Вспоминается неловкое молчание, что было чуть больше десятка минут назад. Тогда они сидели в подсобке, переписываясь с Куроо и Бокуто. Иногда показывали друг другу наиболее смешные сообщения. Еще не знали, что вскоре придется снова сидеть в тишине, вдвоем. Сугавара еще не знал, что Тоору хочет скрыть то, что знает не только он, а Ойкава, что Суга вовсе не прочь оказаться с ним в одной постели. 

У Тоору рука затекает, когда он пытается ее убрать, то Суга сжимает его ладонь немного сильнее. Минутой позже Коуши отпускает ее. Тоору повторяет его действие, затем садится рядом, также облокотившись о стену. 

Суга, наконец, поднимает голову и упирается затылком в стенку. 

— Вы такие… — подбирает правильное слово, — ...живые. — заканчивает Сугавара, пялясь в потолок.

Свечение луны через щели в дверном проеме освещает белобрысые, почти серебристые волосы парня. 

— В каком смысле? — Ойкава не понимает. — Да и кто «вы»?

Сугавара поджимает губы, а затем уголки рта немного приподнимаются, изображая подобие улыбки. Тоору лишь вздыхает, отводя взгляд, не желая напрягать его — он получил достаточно внимания за последние пару минут. Пусть отдохнет.

— Акааши, Яку, Бокуто, — парень запинается, — все другие ребята в этом лагере, ты, в конце концов. Все вы так светитесь, по-особенному. Кагеяма, когда кричит на Хинату и Куроо, когда опять делает что-то непонятное. 

— Мы не идеальны, знаешь, — он не успевает закончить, когда Сугавара его перебивает.

— Так в этом все и дело. — руками Коуши обхватывает свои колени, подтягивая их к себе. — Вы неидеальные, но все равно превосходные.

Ойкава молчит. Любые его слова будут лишними сейчас. Спустя пару минут, блондин продолжает: 

— А я устал пытаться стать идеальным. — Тоору поворачивает голову в его сторону, когда тот начинает. — Идеальным игроком с идеальным настроением,… — Сугавара прерывается, не желая исповедоваться тут перед Ойкавой.

— Если дело только в этом, то, как бы это банально не звучало, перестань пытаться. Твои воронята наверняка примут тебя и без твоей напускной идеальности.

— Ты их не знаешь. — шипит Суга, а затем его щеки покрываются краской: он осознает, как это прозвучало. Прячет лицо в коленях, а затем исправляется. — Я не хочу их разочаровывать.

— Ну, почему же. Знаю. Одного из них точно. Он мог бы понять, не знаю как другие. — Ойкава вновь возвращает взгляд к потолку. — Если не хотел их разочаровывать, то не нужно было притворяться изначально. Тогда подожди окончания школы. Осталось меньше года. Если все это время притворялся, то потерпишь и еще чуть-чуть. Или вали из команды.

Ойкава понимает, что звучит грубо, но, похоже, по-другому достучаться не получится. Кажется, на Карасуно и вправду рассчитывать не стоит — если их капитан не замечает очевидного разочарованного игрока у себя под носом, то нужно ли говорить о других что-либо? 

— Я у тебя совета не спрашивал! — огрызается Суга.

— Но ты почему-то назвал причину.

Он ловит его врасплох. И кто его за язык тянул? Захотел поныть— ной тем, кто ближе, чем какой-то чертов Ойкава. 

Но Сугавара и вправду устал. Он такой идеальный и правильный для остальных. Для школьный знакомых, для учителей, для команды, для родителей. Зачем он вообще пытается пересилить себя? Стать хорошим сыном, хорошо окончить школу, поступить в хороший колледж, чтобы стать для родителей гордостью. Запомниться в кружке по волейболу, быть выдающимся семпаем для кохаев, отличным сеттером. Суга уже провалил эту миссию. Но винить он должен только себя за все свои промахи. 

А будет ли он счастлив, делая все это? Оканчивая школу с выдающимися результатами и корочкой из колледжа, будет ли хорошим человеком, если на душе кошки скребут? Если будет улыбаться друзьям и коллегам, когда устроится на работу, а приходя домой будет чувствовать запах железа, исходящий от его крови? Может, когда у него родятся дети от нелюбимой жены — Суга еще в детстве понял, что девочки его не привлекают — он будет счастлив? Когда будет прикладывать к сердцу ребенка, думая о том, как бы не напрягать, разочаровать супругу. Даже если бы она любила его всем сердцем он бы не смог ответить ей взаимностью. Но пытался бы быть идеальным мужем. Лучшей парой для нее. 

Сугавара не хочет подстраиваться под других, но все равно продолжает это делать. Так не хочется разочаровывать кого-либо, правда. Не хочется, чтобы другие нервничали и расстраивались. 

Суга, бывает, прикрикивает и на своих тиммейтов и друзей, но это не сказывается негативно на их дружбе, так может и то, что он покажет всю свою «неудачную» сторону, то от этого ничего не измениться? Коуши боится пробовать, поэтому делает вид, что у него все отлично, хотя, приходя домой достает лезвие и вату. Это успокаивает: когда кровь растекается по коже, оставляя багровые следы, когда по щекам стекают слезы. Сугавара не сдерживается и порой рыдает взахлеб.

«Такой жалкий, такой противный человек, который не может быть самим собой» — думает Коуши. «Это был последний раз» — обещает он себе, выкидывая все лезвия до последнего. Даже то, что припрятано на «черный день». На следующий день, когда он широко улыбается в лицо друзьям, прощаясь, идет в хозяйственный, отдавая деньги за коробочку с тонкими металлическими полосками. Ему так противно от самого себя. «Такой противный. Не можешь сдержать обещание даже самому себе» — думает он, когда алюминий разрезает кожу. Улыбается в этот момент, когда по щекам скатываются слезы. Попадают на губы и он их слизывает, ощущая их соленый привкус. 

Знал бы кто, что это и есть тот Сугавара Коуши, которого все знают — не поверили бы. Ни за что. 

После длительной паузы блондин решает продолжить:

— Ты всем видом показывал, что хотел узнать.

— Ты слишком эгоистичен. — отвечает Ойкава. — Не хотел я этого спрашивать.

— Как и видеть это, наверняка. — заканчивает за него Сугавара.

— Не стану отрицать. — Ойкава поднимается и тихо шипит, разминая ноги, затекшие после долго сидения. — Но я хотел бы узнать: как это прекратить.

Коуши поднимает на него взгляд, когда Тоору встает перед ним. 

— Тебе это зачем? 

— Ну, я недавно испытывал к тебе определенные чувства, прижимая к стене. — Ойкава протягивает все еще сидящему Сугаваре руку с улыбкой на лице. — Так ты готов?

Сугавара игнорирует руку, поднимается сам. 

— Готов ли я стать твоей пассией? — ухмыляется он. — Да никогда в жизни.

— Суга! — Ойкава хмурится, надувая губы. — Опошлишь ты все.

— Ну это не я вылизывал твою шею некоторое время назад.

— Идиот. — заключает Ойкава.

— Спасибо, ты тоже ничего!

Оба смеются. Телефон у Сугавары вибрирует, оповещая о новом сообщении.

Диалог: Яку Мориске

Яку: «Ну что там? Вас давно нет.»

— Это Яку. — оглашает Суга. 

Сугавара: «Все прошло отлично, видео есть! Скоро буду у себя.»

Яку: «Придурок! К себе ни ногой! Эти двое рыщут в поисках вас. Переждите где-нибудь еще хоть час.» 

Сугавара: «Окей.»

— Ойкава, у меня плохие новости.

— М-м-м? — тянет тот, отрываясь от своего телефона.

— Нас, похоже, хотят убить.

— Ну, мне и раньше многие смерти желали. Ничего нового. В чем проблема?

— Эти двое нас ищут. Похоже, мы просидим тут еще какое-то время. — объясняет блондин.

— А, — Ойкава задумывается, — у меня есть идея получше. — привлекает он внимание Сугавары.

Коуши смотрит на него вопросительным взглядом. 

— Пошли на крышу. Там сейчас красиво.

— Она же наверняка заперта. — предполагает Суга.

— Заперта. — Ойкава некоторое время роется в заднем кармане брюк. — Но у меня есть ключ.

И правда — Тоору достает ключ, трясет им перед Сугаварой.

— А это у тебя откуда? Ты заранее не мог знать, что мы пойдем туда.

— Бессонница. Я же говорил. — парень одаривает Сугу мягкой улыбкой. — Я бы не стал шататься по коридорам просто так.

— Но откуда у тебя он?

— Пойдем на крышу — расскажу.

— Ты — моральный урод.

— Зато внешне не так плох. — Ойкава вновь хватает Сугу за руку, и открывает дверь.

Коуши начинает нравиться ощущение рук шатена на себе. Но об этом он никогда не скажет, конечно же. Тоору тем временем оглядывается, а когда понимает, что коридор пуст, то быстрыми шагами направляется к лестнице. Суга особо не смотрит по сторонам, так как его направляет Ойкава. А смысл? Он внимателен — это показали игры — ничего из виду не упустит. Суга замечает, что Ойкава переступает через две ступени сразу, когда Коуши наступает на каждую. Он отмечает это где-то, задумываясь, зачем ему эта информация. 

Когда парни добираются до выхода на крышу, Тоору открывает дверь. Их окутывает теплый летний воздух. Кожа покрывается мурашками. На улице еще темно, но свет, отражающийся от луны озаряет окрестности. Ойкава ведет его к небольшим бетонным блокам, что стоят посередине. Только когда они подходят к ним вплотную, он отпускает его руку. Тоору садится на эти импровизированные сидения, и хлопает рядом, приглашая Сугу. Тот приземляется рядом. 

— Ну, — начинает Сугавара, — и откуда ключи?

— Стащил. — ничуть не смущаясь отвечает Ойкава.

Сугавару этот ответ удивляет: Тоору не похож на того, кто будет красть что-либо из своей прихоти. 

— Ну и зачем?

— Хобби у меня такое: на крышах по ночам сидеть. — Ойкава поднимает руку вверх, к небу. — Посмотри, как красиво.

— А ты говорил, что бессонница. — Суга честно смотрит туда, куда указал Ойкава.

Только сейчас Сугавара замечает, что на небе ни облачка. Там лишь раскиданы в беспорядке звезды. 

— Она и есть. — подтверждает он.

Они сидят, какое-то время так: смотря на звезды. Коуши совершенно не разбирается в них. Знает порядок планет, знает несколько «базовых» созвездий. Короче, все на уровне школьных знаний. 

— Я люблю их.

— Кого? — Суга поворачивается в сторону говорящего.

— Звезды. — Ойкава лишь на пару секунд смотрит на Коуши, возвращаясь к наблюдению за небом.

— Они прекрасны. — он не врет. Ему правда нравится.

— Да, — соглашается шатен, — видишь тот большой треугольник?

Сугавара ничего не видит, но кивает. Пытается всмотреться в звезды. Десятки из них расположены в хаотичном порядке. И как тут рассмотреть треугольник? 

Ойкава рисует пальцем в воздухе треугольник, продолжая:

— Три звезды: Вега, — указывает куда-то в даль. — Денеб и Альтиар образуют летне-осенний треугольник. — Ойкава проводит фигуру чуть быстрее и Суга приближает свою голову к голове Тоору, чтобы увидеть с его ракурса. Волосы Ойкавы мягко щекочут ухо Сугавары.

И Суга и вправду видит: три яркие звезды, что горят, выделяются среди остальных. 

— В начале лета можно наблюдать не так много созвездий. Без бинокля или телескопа, по крайней мере. — Ойкава завороженно рассказывает. — Например, хорошо заметна сейчас Малая Медведица. — Спустя некоторое время поисков, Тоору показывает пальцем в небо вновь.

Сугавара, чтобы увидеть куда он направляется, снова наклоняется к нему, на этот раз сталкиваясь ушами. 

— Боже, просто сядь ближе. — наклоняет свою голову к Суге, чтобы сравнять их взгляды.

Как и советовал Тоору, Коуши придвигается ближе. Теперь их бедра соприкасаются. У Суги они холодные, он чувствует. Он не мерзнет, просто его кожа постоянно как лед. Это напрягает. От Ойкавы же исходит приятное тепло. 

— Но если бы у нас был бинокль, то мы бы могли заметить Кассиопею. Она, вообще, видна лучше осенью. Однако, а наших широтах ее можно наблюдать круглый год.

Ойкава рассказывает, а Суга слушает. Правда старается, не пропуская ни единого слова. Голос приятный, бархатный, укутывает, обволакивает уши. 

— Если через одну из звезд Большого Ковша и Полярную звезду провести прямую, то она поможет найти Кассиопею. — заканчивает Тоору.

— Я слышал о ней.

— Да? — на этот раз Ойкава задерживает на парне взгляд. Платиновые волосы немного развиваются от порывов теплого летнего ветра. Глаза устремлены в небо, в них отражается луна. Только сейчас Тоору замечает, как те красиво светятся. — О самом созвездии или о легенде?

— О легенде. — Сугавара поворачивается, встречаясь взглядами с парнем.

— И знаешь ее?

— Нет. — признается блондин.

— Могу рассказать. — предлагает парень.

— Правда? — Коуши улыбается.

Ойкава также дарит ему улыбку, затем возвращается к осмотру звезд. 

— Нет, просто так предложил! — Тоору тихо смеется. — Расскажу, конечно.

— В следующий раз я просто уйду. — предупреждает Суга.

— Ну, если ты согласен пойти «в следующий раз», то у меня есть шансы тебя удержать.

— Еще одно твое лишнее слово и я уйду прямо сейчас.

Ойкава поднимает руки вверх, в примирительном жесте. Затем вытягивает ноги вперед и откидывает голову назад. Сугавара же смотрит на него. Волосы аккуратно лежат. Ни единая волосинка не выбилась. У Суги же словно веник на голове: вверху волосы постоянно торчат, почти завитушкой. 

— У царя Эфиопии, Цефея, были прекрасные жена и дочь: статная Кассиопея и юная Андромеда. Кассиопея была горда красотой своей дочери и похвастала, что она красивее самих нереид. — парень прервался, окинув Сугу взглядом, будто проверяя, слушал ли тот.

А тот слушал. Ему нравился голос Ойкавы. Даже если бы Тоору говорил противные вещи, то Суга продолжил бы его слушать. Потом возразил бы, конечно. Но до этого момента слушал бы неотрывно.

Ойкава тем временем, удовлетворившись, продолжил:

— Нереиды были возмущены высказыванием царицы и пожаловали об этом Посейдону. Тот, в отместку, наградил Эфиопию морским чудовищем и разрушительным наводнением. Чтобы спасти страну нужно было отдать Андромеду, дочь царя, на растерзание чудовищу. — Ойкава заметил, как Суга спрятал руки в рукава глубже. — Холодно?

— Не то, чтобы… — Сугавара не успел договорить: Тоору перехватил его ладони, накрывая своими. Не успел он и возразить: Ойкава продолжил рассказ.

— Естественно, ни царь, ни царица не хотела отдавать любимую дочку, но у них не было выбора: народ Эфиопии буквально заставил это их это сделать. Нагая Андромеда была прикована к скале, отдана на съедение чудовищу. К счастью для девушки, над ней на пегасе пролетал Персей и увидел открывшуюся ему картину. Ни медля ни минуты, он направился к Цефею и Кассиопее, требуя руку и сердце Андромеды, за ее спасение. Они любили свою дочь и хотели, чтобы она жила, поэтому согласились. Тогда Персей обезглавил чудище и спас Андромеду. Однако, Кассиопея нарушила обещание. — Ойкава перебирает пальцы Сугавары, а тот плавится от ощущения теплых рук. — Ранее царица обещала Андромеду Финею, брату Цефея. Она написала ему, чтобы тот прибыл в город. Тогда, когда Финей наконец появился, завязалась схватка, в которой Персей перебил многих людей, часть из них была превращена в камень: он показал им голову Медузы. Кассиопея же, вместе с Цефеем и Андромедой была помещена на небо. — Ойкава вновь посмотрел на Сугу. — Ну как? Не слишком занудно?

— Если ты учил это, не только ради того, чтобы кадрить девушек, то классно. — прыснул Коуши, когда Тоору скорчил обиженную мину. — Но, похоже, ты правда увлекаешься астрономией. Так что было интересно.

— Ага, — подтверждает шатен, — мне нравится астрономия. Когда есть свободное время, частенько смотрю на небо и изучаю то, что высмотрел. Дома у меня это делать лучше — есть телескоп.

— Не знал, что ты настолько любишь это дело. — Суга не спешит избавляться от рук Ойкавы. Хотя ему, по правде говоря, уже было жарко.

— Да ты много чего обо мне не знаешь.

И это была абсолютная правда: кроме Ойкавы, что был превосходным капитаном и отличным связующим, другого Сугавара не знал. Тоору для Коуши казался всегда казался лишь хитрым стратегом, что вывозит свою и без того сильную команду. 

Ветер дует сильнее, темные волосы Ойкавы разлетаются и он немного жмурится. Сугавара вновь смотрит на небо. Звезды пропадают, небо светлеет. Предрассветные сумерки окутывают землю. Первым тишину прервыет Тоору.

— Рассказывать о Кассиопее, кстати, довольно посредственно в мире астрономии. Об этой легенде чаще всего знают даже те, кто совершенно не смыслит в ней.

— Тебе повезло, что я не знаю ее. — улыбается Сугавара.

— Я бы рассказал другую, если бы ты знал эту. — Ойкава, наконец, выпускает руки Коуши. — Кстати, разблокируй меня. 

— А? — Сугавара был не против начать общаться, но это, похоже, Тоору предложил первым.

— Номер мой. Мне нужно скинуть тебе видео.

Суга мысленно хлопает себя по лбу. Конечно. Видео. 

— Хорошо. — он достает телефон, проводя манипуляции с нужным номером. Хочется спросить, о чем Тоору хотел тогда поговорить, но думает, что отложит этот разговор на следующий раз.

Ойкава смотрит на часы, что красуются у него на руке. 

— Похоже, мы можем идти.

— Да. — соглашается Сугавара.

***

Когда Суга возвращается в постель, его телефон вибрирует вновь. 

Диалог: Ойкава Тоору.

Ойкава: *вложенный медиафайл* 

Ойкава: «Лови видео!»

Сугавара: «Спасибо.» 

Ойкава: «Ладно, спишемся потом, спокойной ночи.»

Сугавара: «Спокойной.»

Спишемся потом. 

Коуши ложится, накрываясь с головой, надеясь, что никто не заметил его глупой улыбки.


	5. беги, мальчик, за своими чувствами

Ойкава выглядит потрясающе — цвета формы Сейджо идеально подходят ему. У Сугавары зрение не очень хорошее, а поскольку он стоит внизу, рядом с трибунами, — видно еще хуже. Коуши расстраивается из-за того, что не может нормально рассмотреть лицо капитана Аоба Джосай. Конечно, сегодня вечером он сможет детально изучить его самодовольную мордашку, но сейчас это сделать хочется особенно сильно. Команда Сейджо только выиграла матч, наверняка кожа Тоору сейчас разгоряченная и покрыта мелкой испариной. 

Сейчас Ойкава вытирает лоб тыльной стороной ладони и это зрелище воистину завораживает. По крайней мере Коуши Сугавару впечатляет. 

Наконец, когда официальная церемония награждения закончена, Сейджо буквально светятся. Конечно, ведь они — победители. Коуши хотел бы узнать, какого это чувство на вкус. Но он нисколько не завидует. Просто не может. Потому что единственному, кому вообще возможно завидовать, так это самому себе. Ведь только у него есть такой идеальный, лучший, великолепный, потрясающий парень. Блять, да Ойкава Тоору для него — все равно что горящая в руках звезда: никто не верит в то, что она у тебя и в то, что она греет тебя, дарит тепло и заботу, а не обжигает, ослепляя своим великолепием. 

Команда победивших еще какое-то время переговаривает с тренером, благодарит болельщиков и делает еще какие-то заезженные вещи, которые игроки должны обязательно сделать после матча, а затем направляются к раздевалкам. Ойкава наконец замечает на себе голодный взгляд Коуши. Тоору что-то бросает своим товарищам и отдаляется от них в его сторону. 

Ойкава улыбается всегда ослепительно совершенно, но та улыбка, что он дарит Суге, отличается от всех остальных. Коуши готов поклясться, что в жизни не видел столько чувственности только в одном лишь искривлении губ. Тоору еще не подошел, а Сугавара уже плавится. 

Тоору ничего не говорит, а лишь ухмыляется и кладет руку парню на спину, направляя в сторону коридора, куда ранее прошла вся его команда. По идее, сейчас они будут заняты обсуждением матча в раздевалке, а, соответственно, не помешают Ойкаве и Сугаваре. Коуши чувствует, что его ноги налиты свинцом, переставлять их почти невозможно. Хорошо, что есть Ойкава, который придерживает его под локоть и ведет к нужному месту. Никто в их тандеме не против секса в публичном месте, поэтому когда Тоору заталкивает Коуши в открытую дверь, одаряя Сугу взглядом, в котором читается открытое желание, оба лишь разогреваются. Ойкава поворачивает ключ в замочной скважине, захлопывая дверь. Сугавара, жаждущий внимания, прижимается ближе к груди Тоору. Футболка немного влажная, что неудивительно — парень только что отыграл в ней несколько сетов. Сугавара, не долго думая, стягивает такую ненужную вещь с Тоору и отправляет ее в полет на плитку. Коуши льнет к Ойкаве и тихо скулит, когда тот прижимает его еще ближе, подтягивает вверх. Губы Ойкавы кажутся мягкими и такими прекрасными, что Суга издает разочарованный стон, когда Тоору отрывается от него. И каждый раз — как первый: Коуши готов сочинять песни о том, насколько идеален для него капитан Сейджо. Особенно сейчас, когда кожа блестит от пота, а мышцы призывно перекатываются под ней. Рука Ойкавы поднимается и ведет по его щеке. Коуши, как котенок, желающий насладиться лаской, лишь сильнее прижимается и трется о нее. Неожиданно, Тоору легонько хлопает того по скуле и Суга лишь стонет в ответ. 

— Сугавара! — голос, который странно не похож на голос Тоору, произносит его фамилию.

Щеку опаляет сильнее и Коуши распахивает глаза. 

— О, смотри, проснулся! — лучи солнца неприятно ярко светят, а над Сугой возвышаются два силуэта. Кто именно — видно плохо. Зрение с утра еще расфокусированно и картинка размыта.

Это был лишь сон. Конечно, сон. Сугавара стонет и закрывает глаза руками. Вот же блять. Ебаный Ойкава Тоору. Он достает Сугу даже тогда, когда его нет рядом. Сука. 

Тем временем, разговор над Коуши продолжается:

— Он проснулся. — заявляет голос. Коуши уже понял, кому он принадлежит.

— Дайчи, да сегодня ты прям Капитан Очевидность! — Яку смеется.

— Да я и вообще — капитан.

— Заткнитесь… — тянет Сугавара откуда-то снизу. — Это не вы вчера бегали от двух быков. — слова выходят тяжело, нечетко.

— Ну, в этом и вся суть! — либеро стягивает с Суги одеяло. — Ты вчера схватил быков за яйца, — Яку, наконец, забирает ткань, — они захотят мстить!

— Да, — соглашается Савамура, — их либидо не даст им закрыть глаза на этот случай.

Сугавара поджимает ноги под себя, обхватывает колени руками и шепчет тихо:

— Я, может, и гей, но точно не зоофил. Бычьи яйца меня не интересуют.

Смысл слов, сказанных несколько секунд назад, похоже, до Сугавары доходит только сейчас. Глаза блондина распахиваются, а на щеках появляется лихорадочный румянец. 

— Блять. — выдавливает из себя парень, стараясь заполнить тишину. — Это шутка.

— Ладно, — прихлопывает в ладони Мориске, — мы его разбудили. Осталось отвести на завтрак.

— Подъем! — Савамура кидает в него подушку.

— Ага, — сонно вяжет Сугавара, хотя в голове еще каша, — но с начала я в ванную.

— Беги, мальчик! — Яку хохочет.

Сугавара встает до конца, потягивается, разминая затекшие конечности. Руки и ноги ломит, но это привычно: тренировки все-таки каждый день. Только вот мешки под глазами сегодня чуть больше, а синяки еще темнее обычно. Кожа у Сугавары и так тонкая — венки на веках и под ними просвечивают прекрасно. Бледная кожа и уставшее лицо наверняка придают ему болезненный вид. Может, он таковым — больным — и является, но это проявляется явно не как зеленое от усталости лицо. Тут другие симптомы. 

Наконец, Яку и Дайчи от него отвязались, приняв тот факт, что ему нужно сходить душ. В это время он замечает, что, похоже, кровати вокруг пусты, а обувь, что ночью не давала ему прохода — убрана. Видимо он слишком долго спал. Даже Ямагучи, который просыпается позже всех, уже не было в комнате.

По дороге в ванную он вспоминает про свой сон. Хорошо хоть, что стояка не было. А у сна вчера было логическое начало. Сугавара все еще помнит, как теплые руки шатена гуляли по его телу. Мягкие губы целовали шею, тело прижимало к стене. Блять.

Суга ускоряет шаг, желая быстрее закрыться в душевой кабине. Воспоминания о том, как они вчера встречались на этом месте захватывают мысли, поэтому самым разумным Сугавара считает засунуть голову под холодную воду.

На душе остается неприятный осадок, который заполняет легкие, из-за чего хочется кашлять и плеваться. Такое же ощущение у Коуши было, когда он в первый — и последний — раз пытался курить. Говорили, что это успокаивает нервы. Да ни черта! Парень только разнервничался сильнее и выбросил пачку в ближайшую от магазина, в котором ему продали сигареты, урну. 

Непонятно, как реагировать на все это. И что Ойкава имел тогда ввиду? «Хотел бы узнать, как это прекратить». Что вложил Тоору в эти слова? И зачем Ойкаве это прекращать? Разве ему не все равно? Как же странно.

Наконец, Коуши добирается до места назначения, залетая в кабинку. Капли воды стекают с волос Суги и капают на плитку. Он дергает смеситель, делая температуру воды для себя более комфортной. Блондин выдыхает и опирается плечом в стену.

Черт, что Ойкава чувствует к Коуши? Что он от него хочет? Может, просто использует? Зарабатывает очки в свою копилку добрых поступков? Если бы он хотел выебать Сугавару, то настоял бы на этом еще вчера. Или в процессе ему стало настолько противно, что он просто прекратил? Хотя прервал вчера это все сам Суга... В любом случае, зачем рассказывал ему на крыши всякие красивые легенды? О его увлечении звездами… Похоже, Ойкава рассчитывал на продолжение общения. Наверное, он всем своим потенциальным пассиям байки про астрономию рассказывает.

А что чувствует сам Сугавара? Да, Тоору Ойкава чертовски горяч и прекрасен. Ойкаве хотелось пересказать всю свою биографию, начиная с того, что помнит сам Суга. Обаяние у него прокачано на максимальный уровень. Интересно, он со всеми так или только с Коуши? Сугавара смеется своим мыслям сам. А к чему был этот стыдный сон? Это был не первый раз, когда парню снилось нечто подобное с высоким рейтингом. Бывали сны и подробнее, но нахождение именно Ойкавы там смущало. Сугавару могло привлечь желание Ойкавы ему помочь, потому что, похоже, помощи он и искал. Скорее больше на подсознательном уровне, чем осмысленно. 

Так странно ощущается забота других… Сугавара не уверен, что это была именно забота, но он на это надеется. Наверное, Коуши всегда хотел иметь человека, который будет о нем заботиться. Не так, как родители. По-другому, по-особенному. Интересно, кто-нибудь примет Сугавару таким? Примет ли Ойкава Сугавару таким? Суга же всегда с интересом наблюдал за этим чертовски хорошим игроком. Иногда даже засматривался. Блять, да что говорить — Сугавара был не против вчера и потрахаться с ним! Это сексуальное или романтическое влечение? 

Было так тепло и приятно, когда Ойкава держал его за руку, когда рассказывал о чем-то бессмысленно отстраненном, по типу звезд. Было так легко и чувственно. И что было в голове у Сугавары, когда теплота окружала его сердце, прямо перед сном? «Я испытывал определенные чувства, прижимая тебя к стене» — что-то такое сказал тогда Тоору. И какие чувства? Они же друг друга совершенно не знают, какие могут быть чувства? Да и какого черта Коуши дал столько свободы той ночью? Навряд ли он позволил бы кому-нибудь настолько малознакомому, как Ойкаве, касаться себя таким образом. «Это все чертово обаяние капитана Сейджо» — оправдал себя Сугавара.

Струйки воды скатывались по его телу, ни капли не успокаивая.

***

— Да блять! — заключает Акааши, нервно расхаживая по всей комнате.

— Вот тебе и «Да блять».

Тоору расправился на своем месте, что он должен был убрать пару часов назад, но по какой-то непонятной причине этого не сделал. Сейчас вся команда Сейджо на завтраке: в комнате лежат сложенные, почти даже и не разобранные вещи, а из людей тут только Иваизуми, Ойкава, да, собственно, сам Акааши.

— Я не думал, что он туда попрется! — Кейджи пинает кроссовок Ойкавы, что так неудачно подвернулся ему под ногу.

— Эй! — возмущается шатен.

— Прости.

— Тогда зачем согласился на это? — единственным разумным в комнате сейчас кажется Хаджиме. — Если изначально думал, что Бокуто туда не пойдет.

— Хотелось проверить его… — Акааши застыл на одном месте, покусывая палец. — Ну, не то, чтобы прям «проверить»… — оправдывается он. — Хотелось узнать, как он себя поведет. Но я же не знал, что появился Ойкава и начнет писать ему от моего имени!

— А ты сразу все понял, похоже! — смеется Тоору. — Чуть мне глотку не перегрыз, когда я там появился.

— Конечно, сразу! — вскидывает руки Кейджи. — У тебя на морде это было написано.

Ойкава, не выдержав такого рода оскорбления, кинул подушку, что лежала все это время под ним в лицо Акааши. Тот удачно увернулся и подушка ударилась куда-то в стенку. Иваизуми лишь закатил глаза, назвав их «придурками». 

— Я как только узнал, что там ты и Бокуто будете, — оскалился капитан Сейджо, — так сразу согласился участвовать.

— Так тебя не приглашали. — разумно подметил Хаджиме.

Ойкава лишь шикнул в его сторону, но когда понял свою оплошность, отклонился назад и поднял обе руки вверх. 

— И вообще, — начал Акааши, — ты явно не из-за меня поперся все это делать.

— Но благодаря мне мы теперь точно знаем, что ты ему не безразличен! — Ойкава делает «руки-пушки», стреляет в связующего Фукуродани и падает на спину.

Иваизуми крутит пальцем у виска, а Акааши, несвойственно для него, импульсивно реагирует:

— Благодаря тебе, чертов ты гений, Бокуто сейчас проходит эмо-фазу! Он уверен, что я его чуть ли не ненавижу!

— Почему ты так думаешь? — Иваизуми направляет взгляд на мечущегося Акааши.

— Он сам сказал!

Ойкава заливается смехом.

— Не без проебов, но мы знаем! — подбадривает его Тоору.

— У тебя дела не лучше, герой-любовник! — напоминает Акааши.

— Блять. — Тоору закрывает глаза руками.

— Вот тебе и «Блять» — передразнивает его связующий.

Кто же знал, что сегодня, в последний день лагеря, вместо завтрака они будут обсуждать любовные похождения каждого из них. За исключением Иваизуми, конечно. У него на личном фронте все прекрасно: прекрасная капитанша женской команды Карасуно оказалась для него не менее прекрасным кандидатом в «долго и счастливо». 

— Да и вообще, — Тоору так и продолжил лежать на спине, — ты то, Акааши, блять, как понял про Сугавару?

Тот фыркает, но секундой позже отвечает: 

— Ну, ты на него пялился весь предыдущий день, — Акааши начинает загибать пальцы, — слишком настаивал на том, что именно я должен проследить за Бокуто, хотя разумнее было бы направить тебя. Видимо, только ради того, чтобы с невинным Сугаварой наедине побыть. — Акааши хмурится, смотря в сторону Ойкавы. — Мне продолжить?

— Не надо, заткнись. — Тоору сначала молчит, но потом добавляет: — Не такой уж он и невинный.

— Без подробностей, выродок! — на этот раз подушка летит в него со стороны Иваизуми.

— Ну, раз вы оба знаете о моих чувствах к милому маленькому Сугаваре, то, думаю, можете мне помочь. — здраво судит Ойкава.

— Иди нахуй. — не менее разумно отвечает Хаджиме.

Акааши же решает покинуть эту комнату.

— Всегда знал, что мой лучший друг меня поддержит! — Тоору переворачивается на живот и кладет руку себе под голову.

— Ты вообще уверен, что чувствуешь что-то к нему?

Ответа какое-то время не следует, однако чуть позже тихо говорит: 

— Не уверен, что именно. — Тоору прикрывает глаза. — Мне всегда он казался таким интересным игроком. Мне нравилась его способность влиять на команду так, как это не может никто другой. Привлекало то, что, похоже, он не такой уж и милый, как кажется на первый взгляд. — Ойкава собирается с мыслями и продолжает. — Недавно я узнал о нем то, что, я думаю, знает только он. Это вышло так случайно, — шатен хмурится, его тон сменился, — сумбурно. Не знаю, меня это привлекло. Я будто раскрыл его полностью. — Тоору поправляет себя. — Нет, я и раньше видел его насквозь, и то, что он… — запинается, — В общем, то, что я узнал на меня повлияло.

Иваизуми внимательно слушает. Он не уверен, стоит ли что-либо говорить. Похоже, Ойкаве не столько нужен совет, сколько присутствует просто выговориться. 

— Я захотел зайти немного с другой стороны, даже раздобыл его номер и написал ему пару строк, но… — он не договаривает, его перебивает Хаджиме.

— Он тебя заблокировал. — заканчивает за него тот.

Ойкава бесится, но продолжает:

— Все сложилось не так, как я предполагал и я не мог себя сдержать тем вечером. Он казался мне таким крохотным и нуждающимся в помощи…

— И ты у него самого спросил, нужна ли ему помощь? Ты вообще узнал, не против ли он? — ловит его за слово Иваизуми.

— Черт, — Тоору закрывает глаза руками, громко выдыхает, — просто мне кажется, что он мне не безразличен.

— Ты идеализируешь его.

— Отстань.

— Он мог неоднозначно отреагировать, потому что это для него могло быть слишком неожиданным. Мне не кажется, что он тот, кто может резко отказать.

— Ты его не знаешь. — фыркает шатен.

— Ты тоже. К тому же, вы с ним так и не переспали, я правильно понимаю? — Иваизуми дает контраргумент. 

— Блять, да, но не из-за этого. — Ойкава уже злится.

— Тогда из-за чего?

— Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь! — хрипит Тоору.

— Ладно, — подытоживает Иваизуми, — в любом случае — тебе следует извиниться.

Ойкава вдыхает полной грудью и кивает.

— Только не в мессенджере.

— А как, блять? С цветами и конфетами? — вскипает он.

— Уже лучше. — смеется Хаджиме.

***

Коуши идет, шаркая ногами по длинному коридору, в сторону комнаты Карасуно. Его сопровождающими выступают Дайчи и Яку. Суга волнуется: ни Акааши, ни Ойкавы, ни Куроо с Бокуто на завтраке так и не было. Сугавара сначала хотел проведать их по очереди, но Яку заверил, что все с ними всеми «Прекрасно, замечательно, да и вообще: что с ними случится?». Дайчи же сказал, что они просто проспали. 

— Как ты вообще успел так быстро узнать? — интересуется Суга.

— Да блин, — Савамура направляет взгляд на Мориске, — этот черт с первыми лучами солнца подлетел ко мне и все рассказал.

— Конечно рассказал, — улыбается Яку, — это лучшее событие этой недели. И я все еще жажду посмотреть то видео.

— Мы жаждем. — поправляет его Дайчи.

— Конечно, — соглашается Коуши, — только сначала нужно проследить за ребятами, чтобы они собрали все свои вещи, ничего не забыли там, ну и так далее...

— Ага, — кивает Савамура, — тогда мы можем это совместить.

— С каких пор ты стал таким безответственным? — спрашивает Коуши.

— С каких пор ты стал придумывать планы мести и гулять с Ойкавой Тоору по ночам?

Дискуссию прерывает Кейджи, который мчится мимо по коридору. И он, безусловно, не остается незамеченным.

— Акааши! — ловит его Яку. — Ты куда бежишь так?

Кейджи шарахается сначала, пугаясь резкого обращения, но потом отвечает:

— От некоторых людей. 

— До тебя уже добрались Бокуто и Куроо? — озабоченно спрашивает Сугавара.

— Нет. — отрезает Акааши. — Доброе утро, кстати.

Парни здороваются, а затем вчетвером возвращаются к прежнему маршруту. В комнате уже во всю собираются: кто-то убирает постельное белье, часть складывает свои вещи, еще кто-то просто болтает. Нишиноя о чем-то спорит с Рюноске, Ямамото тоже замешан с ними. Те, кто не убирает вещи и не болтают, также занимаются какими-то обыденно-повседневными вещами.

— Нам стоит переживать об этом? — спрашивает Яку.

— О чем конкретно? — Акааши расположился на полу, немного сгорбившись. Возле него так же уселись Коуши и Дайчи, Яку же предпочел стоять рядом.

— О тех людях, от которых ты убегал. — уточняет либеро.

— А, — Кейджи сводит брови, — не думаю.

— Хорошо, — Дайчи прихлопывает в ладони, — а теперь — видео.

— Так точно! — Сугавара достает мобильник из заднего кармана и заходит в галерею. Поиски длятся не долго и Коуши протягивает телефон, так, чтобы всем было видно.

Медиафайл начинается с того момента, когда Коуши уже подводит парней друг к другу. Событие вчерашней ночи разворачивается перед зрителями. Ребята реагируют неоднозначно: Акааши хмурится, а Яку и Дайчи завороженно ухмыляются.

Показ прерывает стук в дверь. 

— Извините за вторжение, — в проеме виднеется темная макушка.

— А вот и «те люди...» — шепчет Акааши.

— А ты говорил, что волноваться не стоит. — тянет Дайчи.

— Не думаю, что это за нами. — Яку заканчивает за парней.

Ойкава заходит в комнату. Конечно, с его появлением в помещении становиться тихо и Тоору уже хочет развернуться. Однако, его держит то, что Сугавару могло задеть его вчерашнее поведение. Ну и Иваизуми, который мог прописать в солнечное сплетение, за невыполненное обещание. Выдохнув, Тоору собирается с мыслями. 

— Сугавара, — Ойкава будто заново пробует это имя на вкус, — можно тебя на пару минут?

Коуши неоднозначно пялится в лицо Тоору, никак не реагируя и ничего не предпринимая. Ситуацию разрешает Яку, который хлопает Сугу по спине и тот, наконец, выходит из транса.

— Беги, мальчик. — улыбается Мориске.

— Ага, — Сугавара медленно поднимается, — конечно.

— Спасибо. — Ойкава дарит одну из тех своих дежурных улыбок, что он дарит всем остальным и выходит из комнаты.

Суга замечает это и немного расстраивается, но выходит вслед за ним. Они оставляют комнату Карасуно в полной тишине.

— Вот это ахуеть. — подытоживает Ноя.

— Следи за языком! — предупреждает Дайчи,


	6. когда наступит вечность

Людям непросто выражать свои чувства. Сложно выставлять их на показ. Странно ощущать, будто человек видит тебя на сквозь, читает, словно открытую книгу. Даже представить затруднительно — говорить о том, что думаешь, что чувствуешь. Наверное, только дети могут озвучить свои истинные мысли. Непорочные, еще не представляющие, что их ждет впереди. Препятствия, что цепляют тебя за ноги и не дают сделать следующий шаг, именно те, что ломают тебя, бьют по щиколоткам так сильно, что кости ноют и болят.

«Сегодня я чувствую себя отвратительно» меняется на «Все хорошо, мам» — у Сугавары Коуши это не впервой, но он уже привык. 

Возможно, Ойкава Тоору может понять Сугавару Коуши. 

Раньше, перед выходом из дома тяжело вздыхая и встряхивая головой, Тоору нацеплял на себя улыбку. Ну а что еще оставалось делать? Команда, фанаты, друзья и знакомые, которые видят в нем поддержку и заботу, видят в нем личность, которая может вести за собой людей. И он — неуверенный в себе.

Возможно, Ойкава Тоору, узнав о переживаниях Сугавары Коуши, увидел себя в прошлом.

Он номер один, а это значит — он опора. Однако мало кто знает, что опора перемотана скотчем и держалась на добром слове — вернее пинке Иваизуми. Ему как мантру повторяли: «Люди, не имеющие таланта не смогут одолеть тех, у кого он есть». И знаете, когда он в сотый раз слышал избитую, надоевшую фразу, то ненароком начинал ей верить. 

Он остается побежденным, не может вырваться из этой клетки проигрышей, но все равно пытается и он уверен — когда-нибудь у него все получится. В прошлом, ему дали тот толчок, что нужен был для того, чтобы продолжить путь — крепко встать на ноги и пойти, наперекор всем. Так, чтобы все, кто на него смотрят удивлялись его силе. 

Возможно, Ойкава Тоору хочет лишь помочь Сугаваре Коуши — ничего более.

А может и нет. Ойкава Тоору до сих пор ломает пальцы, не зная правильного ответа на вопрос, который висит стеной над ним.

Нравится ли ему Коуши? Нравится ли его родинка под глазом, светлые, немного пухлые губы и прямая осанка? Притягивает ли манера общения и мышления, которое он демонстрирует на играх? Конечно, да. Кого обманывать? Похоже, Ойкаве даже ровная дорожка из шрамов, покрывающая превосходные бедра.

Чувства смешанные, но такие прекрасные — так обволакивают внутри, заставляя грудную клетку нервно вздыматься, а воздух в легких — спираться.

Возможно, Ойкаве Тоору слишком сильно нравится Сугавара Коуши.

Даже среди этих шумных воронов, что сейчас сидят на полу и что-то делают, тот похож на ангела. Ойкава, конечно, знает, что он таковым не является, но каждый раз, когда Сугавара дарит Тоору свой взгляд, ему кажется, что его благословили.

— Сугавара, — имя звучит так непривычно на языке, — можно тебя на пару минут? — слова выходят трудно, такое ощущение, будто его голос и дыхание ломаются.

У Коуши прелестный цвет глаз — замечает Тоору. Вернее сказать, еще раз в этом убеждается.

В первые секунды Коуши никак не реагирует. И это заставляет Ойкаву вспомнить абсолютно все его косяки. Хочется ударить себя по лбу. «Наверняка он меня ненавидит» — думает Тоору, понимая, конечно, что это не так. 

Когда невысокий либеро Некомы приводит Коуши в чувства, Ойкава даже не знает — благодарить его или нет. Разговор однозначно будет трудным.

Тоору покидает комнату и выдыхает. Парень засовывает руки в карманы спортивных штанов и прислоняется спиной к стене, принадлежащей комнате Карасуно. 

Сугавара, под внимательным взглядом Ойкавы, закрывает дверь и встает напротив. 

— Что-то серьезное? — интересуется он.

Оба напряжены — с потрохами их выдают скованность и зажатость, что им двоим не свойственны. 

«Серьезно? Именно этот вопрос ты хочешь задать первым?» — думает Ойкава. Секундой позже понимает, по какой причине был задан вопрос. 

— Думаю, да. — после затянувшейся паузы Ойкава, наконец, отвечает.

Сквозь окна на волосы Сугавары, как в кино, падает свет. И, Боже, Тоору и вправду атеист, но, похоже, только что — уверовал.

— Здесь нам не дадут спокойно поговорить — кивает Суга в сторону его комнаты. Блондинистые волосы немного растрепаны, но все равно красиво лежат.

Ойкаве кажется, что он пялится слишком открыто и поэтому он уводит взгляд в то самое окно. За ним открывается вид на небольшой аккуратный парк, что пролегает за их корпусами. 

— Пройдемся? — Ойкава неосознанно тянет руку к Сугаваре, но от осознания неловкости всей ситуации, уводит ее к себе за затылок.

— Конечно, — соглашается Коуши, — только давай не очень долго? У нас еще тренировка намечается.

— О, — удивляется Тоору, — хорошо. А мы через…. — шатен бросает взгляд на часы, — … через час двадцать пять уезжаем.

— Не останетесь до вечера? — немного взволнованно спрашивает Суга — его выдает голос.

Ойкава отрицательно машет головой:

— Не-а.

Когда парни выходят из корпуса, теплый воздух опаляет их. В здании температура значительно ниже — кондиционеры спасают. Сугавара жмурится от яркого солнца и морщит нос. Ойкава не оставляет это незамеченным:

— Не любишь солнце? — интересуется Тоору больше для поддержания разговора. Хотя, ему и вправду интересно.

— Оно не любит меня, скорее. — словно в подтверждение, Суга прикрывает глаза рукой. — Да и вообще: жаркая погода — не для меня.

Дальше они продолжают путь в тишине. Она не напрягает, не давит и не отталкивает. Ни тот, ни другой не против и дальше ничего не говорить — оставить все их проблемы позади и идти так — по аллее, не задумываясь ни о чем. Однако, реальность все еще существует.

— Ты же о вчерашнем поговорить хотел поговорить? — возвращает их с небес на землю Сугавара.

— Да, — подтверждает Ойкава.

Для начала было бы хорошо расставить все точки над I о уже произошедшем — решает Ойкава. Только думать о решении проблем и тяжелых разговорах куда легче, чем воплощать их в жизнь.

— Извини меня за вчерашнее, — начинает Тоору, остановившись.

Сугавара также встает. Перед парнями открывается красивый вид: вокруг зелено, деревья аккуратно посажены и не пропускают яркое солнце, что так и стремится осветить все вокруг. Однако маленькие лучики все-таки попадают в лесок, отражаясь на асфальте. Листва деревьев покачивается медленно, шелестя. Красиво. Признаться, Ойкава тоже не любит солнечную погоду. Хотя бы по той причине, что солнце почти выедает глаза. Конечно, нельзя не упомянуть о том, что жаркая погода отрицательно влияет на работу тела и делать совершенно ничего не хочется. Так и лежишь на кровати расплавленным блинчиком, когда за окном сорок градусов жары и невыносимая жара, не дающая нормально функционировать. 

— Да и вообще — за все. — Ойкава нервно хрустит пальцами. — Я не должен был видеть то, что видел. Прости.

Сугавара некоторое время молчит. 

Рядом с ними кипит жизнь: мать с дочерью делают венки из купленных цветов, одинокий пожилой мужчина положил руки на трость и сидит на некачественно покрашенной лавочке, подростки проходят мимо, что-то увлеченно обсуждая. 

Суга не успевает ничего ответить — Ойкава продолжает:

— Просто… — говорить и вправду трудно, но Тоору решает пойти ва-банк, — ты мне нравишься.

Ойкава поднимает глаза, наконец, на Сугавару. Волосы у него светятся. Несмотря на то, что они сейчас стоят не на солнце, его пряди мерцают. Красиво. 

— Блять. — выдавливает из себя Суга — других слов попросту нет.

— Прости.

У Сугавары в голове каша: ничего между собой не вяжется. Мысли оборваны, ничего не может собраться в едино. Обрывками летают воспоминания этой ночи и своих размышлений на этот счет. Кажется, он напридумывал себе чего-то. Реальность уже не кажется такой существующей, а мыли — не вымыслом. 

— Почему? — шепчет Коуши. На этот вопрос ответа не требуется. — Я же такой…

— Какой? — прерывает его Тоору, схватив за плечи, словно требуя вернуться в этот мир. У Сугавары взгляд и вправду отрешенный. — Мне ты любой нравишься.

— Не делай вид, что проблемы нет! — огрызается Суга, дергая плечом.

Ойкава сжимает его в своих руках сильнее.

— Так никто и не делает! — восклицает шатен. — Сугавара, блять!

Коуши разворачивается на сто восемьдесят и еще раз пытается скинуть Ойкаву с себя. На этот раз ему это удается. Тоору лишь издевается над ним. Конечно, он хочет от него лишь одного. Ну как можно не питать ненависти к такому, как Суга?

Тоору останавливает его, ухватив его за кисть. Сугавара по инерции останавливается. 

— Пожалуйста, — Ойкава пытается заглянуть тому в глаза, но тот отворачивает голову, — ты мне вправду нравишься. Мне стоит перечислить все причины?

Суга расслабляет руку, опускает плечи. Теперь у Тоору есть возможность увидеть лицо Коуши. И тому есть что прятать — мелкие слезинки скатываются по щекам, собираясь в уголках рта и на подбородке.

Люди, которые раннее их окружали куда-то пропали. Остался только дедушка, что, похоже, заснул. Листья размеренно покачиваются, пропуская сквозь себя тонкие лучики солнца. 

— Ты мне правда, — Ойкава притягивает его лицо ближе, — очень-очень нравишься. И это не связано никак с твоими порезами или еще чем-то.

На последнем Сугавара вздрагивает и до Ойкавы доходит: «Конечно, в чем дело...».

Коуши поднимает взгляд на Тоору. Глаза у него самого красные, немного припухшие. Светловолосый привстает на носочки и, прикрыв глаза, касается губами уголка рта Ойкавы. Тот, удивленный, углубляет поцелуй. Губы у Сугавары, как ему и казалось — мягкие, а поцелуй — соленый.

— Это ответное признание? — спрашивает Ойкава, когда Суга разрывает поцелуй.

— Еще одно твое лишнее слово и я передумаю. — хмурится Сугавара.

— Передумаешь что? — Тоору ухмыляется, а затем уворачивается от подзатыльника.

— Допускать перспективу отношений с тобой. — колко бьет в сердце Суга.

— Тогда, пока ты еще не передумал, можно пригласить тебя на свидание?

Сугавара шагнул назад и опустил голову. 

— Просто, — игнорирует вопрос он, — я не уверен, что готов… к отношениям. Знаешь же, как говорят? «Чтобы полюбить другого, в первую очередь нужно полюбить себя». 

Ойкава притянул его руку к себе, свёл брови к переносице. Конечно, он его понимал. По той же причине он не смог дарить ответную любовь.

— Тогда, — второй рукой Тоору поднимает его за подбородок, — давай совместим? 

Глаза, полные непонимания, поднимаются на него. 

— Я бы хотел, чтобы ты себя полюбил. И меня, к слову, тоже. — Ойкава запинается. — Ну, если ты сам не против! 

У Суги на лице появляется лёгкая улыбка, он кивает. 

— Мы можем не начинать сейчас встречаться, сделать это позже, когда ты будешь готов, хорошо? 

— Только если ты будешь готов ждать вечность — усмехается Коуши.

— Нет, — отрицает Ойкава, понимая, что и вечность бы прождал, — можно как-нибудь ускорить этот процес?. 

— Не знаю, — Суга пожимает плечами, — от тебя все зависит. — щёлкает Ойкаву по носу и разворачивается в сторону корпусов. 

Ойкава чувствует, как у него камень с души упал. Говорить оказалось куда проще, чем думать. Да и вопросы некоторые к себе решились сами. Вот как, оказывается. Теплое чувство заполняет грудь Тоору и он готов поклясться, что расплавиться прямо здесь не от палящего солнца, а от ощущений в области легких. Сугавара ещё выглядит неуверенным, но, похоже, скоро тот раскрепостится ещё сильнее. Ойкава искренне рад продвижению их отношений. Только он не до конца понимает чувств Суги. Тот либо колеблется, либо просто хватается за Ойкаву, как за спасательный трос. В любом случае — Тоору не узнает этого, ничего не предприняв. Конечно, плохие мысли все еще колотятся в голове, но их стало куда меньше, чем было. 

— Чтобы ты знал, — начинает Сугавара, — я все еще тебя не простил.

— За что именно? — Ойкава поворачивает голову в сторону светловолосого.

— Вот видишь, как много раз ты передо мной проступался, что даже уточнять требуется! — смеется Коуши.

— Я правда сожалею, что зашел тогда. Я не знал, что там есть кто-то, помимо доктора! — оправдывается Ойкава. — Да и вообще, — Тоору решает перейти в наступление, — чем тебя задели мои слова про то, что ты стал похож на меня?

— А сам не догадаешься? Я вроде вчера многое рассказал. — Сугавара приподнимает бровь и направляет взгляд на Ойкаву. Коуши теперь выглядит раздраженным.

— Блять, — Тоору мысленно ударяется головой о стену, — прости.

Конечно, сравнение было отвратительным. Особенно после того, как его посвятили в аспекты переживаний Суги. Они, кажется, правда похожи друг на друга. Были похожи тогда, сейчас, да и вообще — всегда.

— Тогда ты не знал. — Коуши выдыхает и немного успокаивается.

— Но сейчас-то был в курсе… — Ойкава сводит брови. — Ты не сожалеешь о том, что вчера произошло?

— Вернее сказать — не произошло? — уголки губ Суги нервно приподнимаются. — Нет, не сожалею. Когда-нибудь это все равно бы случилось.

***

Осознание глупости и неловкости недавнего разговора приходит к Сугаваре ровно на моменте, когда он подходит к двери комната Карасуно. Поток мыслей опять наваливается на него и он решает, что оптимальным вариантом будет направиться в душевую. Остудить свою голову. У него еще есть некоторое время до тренировки.

Перед ним его излюбленная душевая кабина, любимый уголок, над которым расположена лейка душа. Он снимает с себя большую футболку и кидает ее на пол, в противоположную сторону. Все равно потом нужно будет переодеваться в спортивную форму. 

Немного левее находится зеркало и Сугавара случайно ловит свое отражение боковым зрением. Коуши становится напротив него, рассматривает. Ничего нового, однако, не находит: растрепанные светлые волосы торчат в разные стороны, ключицы неприятно выедаются сквозь кожу, а венки на груди и шее светятся темно-фиолетовым. Чуть ниже, на ребрах, виднеются светлые тоненькие шрамы. Уже настолько старые, что почти незаметные. Ребята в Карасуно не обращают на них внимания, потому что их не видно. Однако, если находиться близко-близко, или провести пальцами по ним, то полосочки оказываются заметными. 

Наверное, не стоило тогда останавливать Ойкаву. Тот бы и не заметил. А бедра как же? Блять. В любом случае, это бы случилось. Когда-нибудь. Тоору так держал его тогда, так прижимал. И этот сон еще… Подлил масла в огонь, так сказать. Сука, ебаный Тоору Ойкава. Вернее неебаный, таковым бы скорее оказался Суга, но… 

Мысли не прерываются, а в паху сладко ноет. Коуши тихо скулит и сжимает член сквозь ткань шатнов. Сугавара ныряет внутрь кабинки, оставив все свои заботы за дверцей. 

***

— Ойкава! — Иваизуми почти за шкирку ловит Тоору.

— Отстань, Ива-чан! — Ойкава планировал ополоснуться перед выездом. Времени, однако, не было.

— Ты не собрал свои вещи! Пзидуй в комнату. — гаркнул Хаджиме.

Ойкава развернулся и подозрительно прищурился.

— Ты что, мне мамочка, Ива-чан? — в следующую секунду, однако, по взгляду брюнета, он понял свою ошибку. — Прости! — Тоору почти успевает увернуться от удара в правый бок.

Хаджиме направляется в их комнату, а Ойкава не смеет возразить, держась за ушибленный бок.

— Как у вас с Сугой? — начинает Иваизуми.

— И как давно ты называешь Сугу-чан таким образом?

— А ты ты как давно называешь Сугавару Сугой-чан?

Тоору цокает и отворачивается.

— Ну так как там?

— Ты не семейный психотерапевт. — отрезает Тоору.

— А вы не семья.

Ойкава закатывает глаза.

— Я извинился. — выдыхает он. — Ну, не без сложностей, но он меня поцеловал.

— Ты его заставил, придурок? — Хаджиме впивается яростным взглядом в шатена.

— Нет! Это была сугубо его инициатива! — оправдывается Тоору.

— Значит, вы встречаетесь? — Иваизуми идет немного впереди и Ойкава не может различить его эмоции, а значит — оценить обстановку. Хотя, у Хаджиме эмоции всегда тяжело читаются. Ничего Тоору особо не теряет.

— Нет. — тихо произносит Ойкава, опустив глаза.

— Ты вновь такой ранимый. — брюнет останавливает шаг.

Ойкаве хочется опять ответить как-нибудь остро, но настроение не то. Поэтому, он протягивает лишь: «Я всегда таким был, вообще-то.» 

Обоим не хочется вспоминать тот затяжной период в жизни Ойкавы, когда тот потерял мотивацию. Он продолжал ходить на тренеровки по волейболу, выжимал из себя все соки, но прогресса не было. Ничего не было. Тоору с каждым разом сильнее бил по мячу, а тот, каждый раз с большим грохотом бился о пол. Ойкава отрывался на игре, иногда делал необоснованные вещи. Тренер лишь низким тоном говорил «Ойкава». 

Все замечали это, но что делать — не знали. А кто может верно решить, что предпринять в данной ситуации? Действовать первым решил Иваизуми. Ни для кого, однако, неожиданностью это не стало.

Парни отошли. Команда могла их видеть, но слышать — нет. Иваизуми грозно говорил что-то, а Ойкава так же яростно отвечал. Дело дошло бы до драки, если бы не вовремя подоспевший Матсукава.

После этого Ойкава перестал ходить на тренировки какое-то время. Сокомандники переживали и расспрашивали Иваизуми, что же между ними там произошло, что случилось с Тоору. 

Они поругались. Так сильно, как, пожалуй, не ругались никогда. Между ними пролетали фразы, которые ни один из них не должен был произносить вслух или слышать. 

«Возьми себя в руки или вали» — некорректная и неправильная фраза Иваизуми по отношению к Ойкаве. Хаджиме до сих пор сожалеет, что сказал это. Все ставки были сделаны, и в первое время Ойкава и вправду подумал, что Ойкава покинул их. 

И понеслось. Иваизуми погрузился в психологию и прочитал почти с десяток книг, прослушал несколько лекций. Хотелось помочь Ойкаве, хотелось вытащить его из того омута, в который он загнал себя сам.

Однако Иваизуми забыл спросить у самого Тоору, нужна ли ему помощь.

— Он мне нравится. — улыбается Ойкава.

Иваизуми не считает нужным что-либо добавить. Стоит ли дать напутствия Тоору? Между Ойкавой и Сугаварой что-то произошло, это слишком очевидно. Можно было бы дать ему пару советов, но Иваизуми прекрасно понимает — это будет лишним. Они должны сами решить свои проблемы. А если у кого-нибдуь из них появятся вопросы, то те могут смело обратиться к Хаджиме. И тот, несомненно, не откажет. И Иваизуми ради них будет готов стать семейным психологом.

— Ты уже говорил это. — Хаджиме кладет руку на плечо Ойкаве.

— Да? Не припомню такого. — Тоору шаркает ногами.

— По тебе и так слишком это видно.

— Правда?

Последний вопрос Иваизуми успешно игнорирует. «Конечно, правда.» — думает брюнет.

Ойкава достает мобильник и набирает новое сообщение: «Спасибо за прогулку :)». И отправляет получателю с ником «Суга-чан».

***

Сугавары до сих пор нет. В комнате Карасуновцев не осталось никого, кроме Яку и Дайчи. 

— Сейчас вернусь, — Савамура, кинув какой-то жест рукой, закрыл за собой дверь, оставив Мориске одного.

Яку немного неловко сидеть посреди чужой комнаты одному, но нового знакомого все-таки нужно подождать. Наверное, тот отошел отлить. Мориске оглядывается: комната этой команды настолько хаотична, подобна своим обитателям. В одной стороне вещи аккуратно стороне вещи и предметы аккуратно сложены, с другой же — беспорядок. 

От раздумий о быте и привычках Карасуно Яку отвлекает уведомление на лежащем перед ним телефоне. 

«Спасибо за прогулку :)» светится на телефоне. От контакта «Ойкава Тоору».


End file.
